


I'll keep my eyes wide open

by babylion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, 21-year-old-Louis, 6-year-old harry, 8-year-old Louis, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crossdressing, Dragons, Fantasy, Feminization, High School, M/M, mostly louis and harry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylion/pseuds/babylion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis poznają się jako małe dzieci. Louis ma smoka. Potem ma wypadek. Nie pamięta Harrego, kiedy spotykają się po latach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ufaj lub nie ufaj motylom

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, okej, więc krótka przedmowa:  
> Przez pierwsze kilka rozdziałów Louis i Harry cały czas są dziećmi, Nialla, Liama i Zayna jeszcze nie ma, a smok pojawia się dopiero później, trzeba na niego poczekać :)  
> To chyba tyle... miłej lekturyyy

**Część I**

_1\. Ufaj lub nie ufaj motylom_

 

\- Bawimy się w dom! – zarządziła dziewczynka o platynowych włosach.

Chłopcy westchnęli zrezygnowani.

\- Nie chcę się w to bawić – burknął Harry.

\- No ale czemu? –zamarudziła. - Będzie fajnie, zobaczycie.

\- Co niby będziemy robić?

\- Ja będę mamą, a wy… możecie być moimi mężami. Będziecie pracować i dawać mi prezenty.

Harry nie rozumiał.

\- A ty co będziesz robiła? – zapytał.

\- Ja będę je otrzymywać – jasnowłosa odparła dumne.

\- Głupia jest ta gra… - założył drobne rączki na piersi.

Dziewczynce się to nie spodobało. Wyprostowała się, by spojrzeć na rozmówcę z góry, położyła ręce pod boki i rzekła z powagą godną obrażonej sześciolatki:

\- Sam jesteś głupi!

Harry spojrzał na nią i niedowierzał. Czy ona użyła _tego_ słowa? Czy ona śmiała właśnie jawnie go obrazić taką obelgą? Nie wolno innych nazywać głupimi. Należy jej się kara. Harry zaraz coś wymyśli. Dokopie jej czymś jeszcze gorszym, tak że zrobi jej się dwa razy bardziej przykro niż jemu. Dostanie się jej, kto wie, może nawet się popłacze. Pewnie od razu poskarży się pani, ale to nic – będzie warto.

Problem był taki, że… nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. On tak naprawdę nie chciał jej urazić. Ale nie chciał też, żeby jemu było przykro. A czuł się teraz smutny i słaby, bo nie potrafił się obronić.

Miał ochotę się popłakać, ale zamiast tego zacieśnił rączki na piersi, podobnie jak jego rywalka i oboje odwrócili się do siebie plecami. Ona stała w miejscu, zadzierając nosa, on ruszył przed siebie z opuszczoną głową.

Nie przerywał marszu. Nie odwrócił się ani razu. Niech sobie nie myśli, że mu zależy.

 

.~*~.

 

\- Nie jestem głupi – mamrotał wchodząc w coraz wyższe zarośla. – To ona jest głupia – dodał naburmuszony.

Tak się zdenerwował, że nie przerywał maszerować. Tak się obraził, że chciał się oddalić od miejsca kłótni jak najdalej się dało. Dotarł do pobliskiej łąki i aktualnie podnosił wysoko kolana, żeby przedostać się przez coraz gęstsze morze kwiatów.

\- Ona sama jest głupia – powtórzył. – W ogóle dziewczyny są głupie!

Z początku był zadowolony, że to powiedział, lecz po kilku krokach zaczął tego żałować.

Wcale nie sądził, że dziewczyny są głupie. Jego koleżanka, Karina, z którą siedzi przy stoliku na obiedzie, nie jest głupia. Mimo że jest dziewczyną. Podobnie jego siostra, Gemma. Też jest dziewczyną. I mama. A jego mama na pewno nie jest głupia.

Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym więcej miał wyrzutów sumienia, aż poczuł się tak _głupio_ , że jęknął z goryczą i usiadł, gdzie stał. Ot tak, na środku łąki. Oplótł ręce wokół kolan i westchnął jeszcze bardziej naburmuszony niż wcześniej.

Wkrótce jednak wydarzenie sprzed kilku minut zdawało się uciekać i znikać z jego głowy, kiedy spostrzegł przed sobą kogoś bardzo wyjątkowego. Kogoś tak niespotykanego (a szczególnie z tak bliska), że wszystko inne na świecie straciło dla Harrego znaczenie.

Motyl rozłożył powoli swoje skrzydła, po czym znów je szybko złożył, jakby chciał się nimi trochę pochwalić, nim zajmie się kwiatem na którym usiadł. Dlaczego wybrał sobie miejsce tak blisko rozeźlonego człowieka, Harry nie miał pojęcia. Najwidoczniej motyle już takie były. Nie do zrozumienia.

Motylom można przypisać wiele stałych cech. Na przykład: nieprzewidywalność. Kiedy upatrzysz sobie jednego, nigdy nie zdołasz go złapać. A przynajmniej Harremu nigdy to nie wychodziło. Ale gdy tylko przestaniesz o nim myśleć i usiądziesz na trawie, wpatrując się w blask wschodzącego słońca – ten sam do ciebie wróci w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Będziesz chciał wyciągnąć do niego dłoń, a on – ni stąd ni zowąd – wystraszy się, wzleci z powrotem w powietrze i zacznie uciekać. Tak jak teraz motyl uciekał przed Harrym.

Oczywiście Harry nie nazwałby tego gonitwą, a raczej: wspólną wędrówką. Pospieszną, to prawda, ale nie byli przecież wrogami tylko kompanami w wyprawie. Poza tym motyl przed nim nie uciekał. On go prowadził.

Czasami jednak zastanawiał się, czy motyl w ogóle wie, dokąd idą. Latał bardzo dziwnie – raz wyżej, potem niżej, skręcał trochę w prawo, nagle gwałtownie w lewo i znów spokojnie na wprost. Dało się za nim nadążyć, choć czasem tak przyspieszał, że trzeba było biec. Na szczęście motyl zatrzymywał się od czasu do czasu na kielichu kwiatu lub źdźble trawy, zupełnie jakby czekał na powolnego człowieka, który ma tylko dwie małe nóżki i zero ogromnych skrzydeł. Bywało, że czekał na coś jeszcze. Harry nie wiedział na co – może na jakiś znak? – ale czekał razem z nim. Wkrótce motyl ruszał na powrót swoim dziwacznym rytmem i wędrówka trwała dalej.

Wkrótce napotykali coraz więcej krzewów, a potem także drzew – aż znaleźli się w lesie, którego rozłożysta korona nocą z pewnością sięgała gwiazd. Była tak gęsta, że teraz, mimo dnia, zieleń, po której stąpał Harry, była niemalże całkowicie ocieniona. Zrobiło się nieco zimniej. I coraz trudniej było dotrzymać kroku przewodnikowi.

Tutaj nie było nawet żadnej dróżki ani strzałek, które mogłyby pomóc motylowi znaleźć odpowiedni szlak. Latał jak szaleniec, raz tu raz tam, chyba się zgubił. A może nie? Może robił to celowo? Może prowadził Harrego do ukrytego królestwa motyli i specjalnie go mylił, żeby nie mógł zapamiętać jak dotrzeć do tajnego przejścia. To by miało sens. Harry aż przyspieszył z ekscytacji, bo jednak taka szansa zdarza się prawdopodobnie raz na całe życie. Później jednak odrobinę się wystraszył. Skąd mógł mieć pewność, że motyl ma dobre zamiary? Wygląda na miłego i ma ładne skrzydła, ale wszyscy przecież wiedzą, że motyle to nieprzewidywalne istoty. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co tak naprawdę mają na myśli.

Chwila. Harry zasłuchał się.

Płacz. Słyszał płacz. Niedaleki, gdzieś koło tych krzaków. Albo – w tych krzakach? Może po prostu krzaki płakały. Roślinom zdarzało się płakać, śmiać też zresztą, tylko bardzo cicho, zwykle szeptały. Nie miały zbyt donośnych głosów. Może nie miały nic do powiedzenia albo skrywały wiele sekretów. Tak czy siak, odzywały się rzadko, a kiedy już się na to decydowały to tylko w chwilach kryzysu, na przykład podczas burzy. Niestety nikt nie reagował na ich krzyki. Drzewa umierały, nie doznając od nikogo pomocy.

Harry podszedł bliżej. Przyjrzał się liściom – dużo ich było, nie łysieje, więc chyba nie ma powodu do płaczu. Popatrzył na gałązki – tych też było dużo, silnych przy korzeniach, kruchych na końcach, ale były i trzymały się nieźle. Harry potarł brodę niczym prawdziwy myśliciel. Mama mówiła, że czasem coś boli w środku i wtedy też można płakać.

Harry nie widział innego rozwiązania. Wskoczył do środka. Kłuło i drapało, a najgorsze było to, że nic nie znalazł – nic, co mógłby naprawić, żeby było lepiej, a płacz wciąż słyszał. Wiercił się niecierpliwie, żeby w końcu się wydostać, aż wyczołgał na zewnątrz głowę i ramiona, po czym spojrzał przed siebie…

Tam był ktoś. Ale nie motyl. To był taki ktoś ktoś. Osoba. _Człowiek_.

I to on płakał. Siedział skulony z głową w kolanach, ramiona mu drżały.

To był znak, że trzeba zawracać. Może motylom nie można było ufać, ale jeśli już chodzi o zaufanie, to o wiele bezpieczniej jest je ofiarować motylom, niż ludziom. Tylko… gdzie się podział motyl?!

Harry schował się z powrotem do krzaka, po czym wyszedł z drugiej strony. Obejrzał się dookoła. Gdzie jest motyl? No nie… Po co się zatrzymywał? Przeleciał wzrokiem trawę – nie ma, na pniakach też nie usiadł, w koronach drzew nie widać, co robić, co robić, co robić?

\- Cześć!

\- Ah! – Przewrócił się.

Podniósł wzrok. Wpatrywała się w niego para niebieskich oczu. Harry tylko się w nie patrzył sparaliżowany.

\- Oddychasz jakbyś biegł, a nie leżał. Co ty, boisz się mnie? – uśmiechnął się chłopaczek.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

\- To ty płakałeś? – zapytał. Chłopak poczerwieniał.

\- Nie… - odpowiedział cicho. – Wstajesz czy nie? – nagle dodał głośno.

\- Em – zaskoczyło to Harrego. Niebieskooki wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Wahał się, ale ostatecznie skorzystał z pomocy i po chwili stał twarzą w twarz z nieznajomym.

Był wyższy od Harrego o głowę. Harry widział takie dzieciaki z plecakami, chodziły już do szkoły. On na pewno chodził do szkoły. Miał dość jasne włosy, prostą grzywkę i najbardziej niebieskie oczy, jakie dotąd widział. To znaczy, to nie był taki po prostu niebieski. Niebieski to za mało. One były mroźne. Głównie z koloru, ale też ze spojrzenia. Ziały chłodem, jak gdyby ułożone z odłamków lodu w kryształową mozaikę.

W pewnym momencie chłopak wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął loczków Harrego.

\- Ale masz dziwne włosy – skomentował, rozprostowując jeden z kosmyków, który po puszczeniu natychmiast zwinął się w sprężynkę.

\- Ała – Harry jęknął marudnie i strzepnął jego dłonie. Zrobił krok do tyłu oraz kwaśną minę, a niebieskooki obejrzał go podejrzliwie z góry na dół. Wziął jakiś patyk z ziemi i wycelował nim prosto w pierś Harrego.

\- Kim jesteś i jak tu się znalazłeś? – wykrzyknął. Tknął malca patykiem. – Gadaj!

\- Eee, jestem Harry i, em…

\- Harry powiadasz? – rzekł tajemniczo, po czym zbliżył się o kilka kroków, nie opuszczając drewnianej „broni” ani na chwilę. –  Wiesz, że naruszasz teraz tajne terytorium, do którego nie ma wstępu żadna żywa istota oprócz mnie?

Harry otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak przed nim był szybszy.

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że o istnieniu tego miejsca nie może wiedzieć żadna, ale to żadna, osoba nieupoważniona? A jedyną upoważnioną osobą na całym świecie jestem ja. Każda kolejna staje się intruzem. – Znowu go tyknął. – Czy – tyk – jest to – tyk – dla ciebie – tyk – jasne?

\- Tak, a-ale…

\- Cisza! Daje ci dwa wyjścia. – Odwrócił się, trzymając patyk za plecami, i odszedł kilka kroków. – Pierwsze! – Uniósł palec do góry. – Pozwolę ci do mnie dołączyć, jeśli pokażesz, że możesz mi dorównać. – Zatrzymał się. – Drugie… - Spojrzał na Harrego. – Jeśli nie zgodzisz się na pierwsze, będę musiał cię unicestwić.

\- Oh – Harry westchnął.

Zupełnie nie rozumiał, co się tutaj dzieje, czy na pewno jeszcze jest w tym samym wymiarze, może wszystko się poprzestawiało i już nigdy nie będzie takie samo, ale wiedział na pewno, że nie może zostać unicestwiony. Cokolwiek to miało oznaczać dla tego dziwnego chłopaka, który wykonywał odrobinę za dużo ruchów na sekundę.

\- Dobrze – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, mając nadzieję, że wygląda przy tym  na pewnego siebie. – Chcę do ciebie dołączyć.

 

.~*~.

 

Harry miał pewne podejrzenia, że jego nowy przyjaciel też był motylem. To znaczy, jeszcze nie wiedział, czy są przyjaciółmi, ale w tym chłopaku było bardzo dużo z motyla. Może to był motyl, nawet ten, który go tu zaprowadził, ale pod wpływem jakiegoś dziwnego zbiegu okoliczności - na przykład odpowiedniego ustawienia planet albo pomyłki w wypowiedzianym zaklęciu – zamienił się w człowieka?

Zdawał się tak samo szalony i nieprzewidywalny jak wszystkie motyle. Właściwie nie wiadomo było, co za chwilę może zrobić. Raz wymachiwał patykiem, potem nucił piosenkę, za chwilę krył się w krzakach, żeby zaraz wyskoczyć i udawać, że jest Wielką Stopą, podpowiedziawszy wcześniej Harremu, żeby udawał, że krzyczy z przerażenia.

Kiedy wszystko wskazywało na to, że chłopak zapomniał w ogóle o jakimkolwiek egzaminie „równości” dla Harrego, nagle wskoczył na mechaty kamień i, położywszy ręce pod boki, rzekł:

\- Oto pierwszy etap twojej rekrutacji na członka tajnego stowarzyszenia o nazwie, której nie mogę ci podać, ponieważ jest tajna. Twoje pierwsze zadanie to… wcielić się w jakieś zwierzę!

Wcielić się w zwierzę? Tak jak on zmienia postać z motyla na człowieka i z człowieka na motyla? Ale…

\- Jak to? – spytał Harry.

\- No wiesz, użyj swoich mocy animaga albo odkryj w sobie wilkołaczą duszę… Wymyśl coś, bo czas mija!

Harry rozejrzał się gorączkowo, jakby gdzieś wokół siebie miał znaleźć magiczną różdżkę, jednak kiedy – oczywiście – nic takiego nie pojawiło się na horyzoncie, postanowił improwizować. Podniósł rączki i ułożył dłonie przy głowie, imitując uszy.

\- Roar? – „zaryczał” niepewnie.

Niebieskooki zachichotał pod nosem, ale szybko przybrał postawę wojownika.

\-  Kto by się spodziewał lwa w środku lasu! – wykrzyknął. – Muszę uciekać, bo inaczej mnie zje!

Harry roześmiał się i zaczął wspinać się po kamieniu.

\- O nie, jest coraz bliżej! – Chłopak zeskoczył na trawę, jak tylko lew znalazł się na jego poziomie. Harry nie mógł przestać się śmiać i zaczęła się gonitwa.

\- Ta bujna grzywa jest godna tylko prawdziwego lwa. A te kły! – krzyczał, kiedy Harry próbował ryczeć swoim dziecięcym głosikiem, mieszając to z bezustannym chichotem. Uciekał między pniakami, przedostawał się przez krzaki i skakał ponad grubymi korzeniami drzew – a wszystkie te akrobacje powtarzał Harry, który bez przerwy siedział mu na ogonie. W pewnym momencie obejrzał się za siebie i widząc malucha biegającego na swoich małych nóżkach roześmiał się tak mocno, że zupełnie zapomniał uważać na las przed sobą. Potknął się i wywrócił na suchą ziemię.

Chciał się szybko podnieść, jednak za bardzo go bolały kolana na tak szybki powrót na nogi, więc tylko odwrócił się na plecy, żeby znowu spotkać się ze słońcem twarzą w twarz – i wtedy nadciągnął dziki zwierz, który także się potknął i upadł prosto na swoją ofiarę.

\- Ha! Mam cię! – wykrzyknął z wielką radością, jakby to było jego pierwsze udane polowanie od tygodnia. Jednak zamiast korzystać z łupu jak na prawdziwego lwa przystało, ten tylko położył główkę na piersi chłopaka, zmęczony po długim biegu.

\- Chyba mam do czynienia jedynie z lwiątkiem – powiedział starszy chłopak. Poddał się pokusie i znów wyciągnął dłoń, żeby zbadać loki Harrego. Pomyślał sobie taka szalona czupryna faktycznie przypominała lwią grzywę.

Odpoczywali chwilę, kiedy niebieskooki coś sobie przypomniał.

\- Jak znalazłeś moją kryjówkę? – zapytał, patrząc na swojego „oprawcę” podejrzliwie.

\- Kryjówkę? – Harry jakby dopiero teraz wrócił na Ziemię. -  Motyl mnie zaprowadził – wyjaśnił.

Spojrzał nań jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwie.

\- Motyl? – spytał kpiąco, ale w następnej chwili już się śmiał. Z drwiącego półuśmieszku momentalnie przeszedł w słonecznie serdeczny uśmiech. – Okej, chyba mogę ci powiedzieć. Mam na imię Louis.

 


	2. Tajny rozdział

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ojejku jakoś tak zapomniałam, że miałam to dodawać? Dlatego tak poźno haha przepraszam jeśli ktoś czeka haha (choć wątpię, miłej lektury anyway)

_2\. Tajny rozdział_

 

\- Jesteś pewien, że się nie zgubiliśmy?

Harry próbował znaleźć jakiś sens w dziwnym rytmie, jaki obrał sobie Louis podczas wędrówki do tajnej bazy, ale to zdawało się po prostu niemożliwe. Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, że przeszli prosto przed siebie pięć kroków, bo Louis co chwila odskakiwał niespodziewanie za drzewo albo skręcał gwałtownie za kamieniem, albo zawracał, żeby pokrętnym sposobem i tak wrócić się w to samo miejsce.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry… - pokręcił głową. – A gdyby ktoś nas śledził? Trzeba zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności w razie takiej niechcianej okoliczności. Nie możemy przejść do tajemnej kryjówki najprostszą drogą, bo to nas od razu zdradzi. Dzięki obraniu drogi naokoło wróg na pewno nie zapamięta jak wrócić do domu, a co za tym idzie? Nigdy nie będzie miał szansy poinformować innych o lokalizacji tajnej bazy. I problem z głowy.

\- Taa… - Harry pokiwał głową niemrawo. Ten plan podobałby mu się o wiele bardziej, gdyby przestały go boleć nogi. – A daleko jeszcze? – zapytał.

Louis nagle się zatrzymał, a Harry na niego wpadł. Po rozmasowaniu czoła zobaczył, że jego przewodnik przedziera się na czworakach pomiędzy dwoma krzakami. Harry szybko wcisnął się obok niego.

Po drugiej stronie zobaczył nieco bezdrzewnego pola, na środku którego stała wielka wierzba płacząca o tak grubym pniu, że Harry wątpił, czy trzy panie z jego przedszkola zdołałyby je razem objąć.

\- To tutaj?! – wykrzyknął podekscytowany, wskazując wyprostowaną ręką przed siebie.

\- Tak. – Louis wziął Harrego za łokieć i lekko go podniósł. – Tylko trochę wyżej – dodał tajemniczo.

Kiedy spojrzeli w górę ukazał im się obraz prosto z marzeń każdego dzieciaka. Otóż na rozstaju konarów wierzby, wśród jej bujnego ulistnienia stał… domek. Prawdziwy domek na drzewie.

\- Wow! – Harry od razu zerwał się na nogi i podbiegł bliżej. – To jest twoja baza? Ale super! Wchodzimy na górę?

\- Jasne… O ile dasz radę. – Louis przeszedł na prawą stronę wierzby, gdzie wzdłuż pnia ciągnęła się drabina zrobiona z mocnej liny i drewnianych szczebli. – To jest kolejny etap twojego testu. No bo wiesz, jeśli nie możesz wejść do bazy, to chyba nici z twojego członkostwa. Dasz radę! - Chłopak szybko wspiął się na górę i pokazał Harremu gestem, żeby do niego dołączył.

Harry nieraz wspinał się po drabinkach, a kiedy mama nie patrzyła, wchodził nawet na najwyższe szczeble. Tylko, że ta drabina była trochę inna. Kiedy tylko oderwał się od ziemi, szczeble zaczęły wyginać się w różne strony, a on ze strachu nie był w stanie odczepić od nich żadnej kończyny.

\- To jest trudne! – zawołał.

\- Jest, ale nie poddawaj się! – odkrzyknął mu Louis. – Z każdym kolejnym szczeblem będzie łatwiej!

Harry na początku wcale w to nie wierzył, ale kiedy tylko ruszył do góry, okazało się, że Louis miał rację. Faktycznie im wyższy stopień pokonywał tym mniej miał problemów z utrzymaniem równowagi.

\- Jeszcze tylko trochę! – usłyszał, kiedy zostało jeszcze kilka kroków. Gdy położył małe dłonie na ostatnim szczeblu odetchnął z ulgą, ale wkrótce co innego stało się wyzwaniem.

\- Nie wiem, jak wejść – stwierdził.

Kolejny krok prowadziłby na malutki ganek otoczony drewnianą barierką z przerwą w miejscu drabiny. Żeby się na niego dostać potrzeba było mocnej siły rąk i niewielkiego dodatku zwinności, żeby bezpiecznie wylądować na podłodze. Harry nie umiał znaleźć w sobie tych dwóch elementów, co skazywało go na porażkę.

\- Nie potrafię. – Położył głowę na szczeblu przed nim.

\- Już mało brakuje!

\- Nie umiem! – jęknął z rezygnacją. – Zawaliłem test. Nie mogę tego zrobić…

Już chciał postawić nogę na niższym szczeblu, kiedy znów odezwał się Louis:

\- Daj rękę.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który teraz stał na mocnych nogach z wyciągniętą dłonią w geście pomocy. Złapał się więc jego ręki, a ten natychmiast wyciągnął drugą, by asekurować Harrego, gdy ten podnosił wysoko nogi, żeby stanąć na ganku. Kiedy Louis upewnił się, że mały stoi bezpiecznie na dwóch nogach, położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Mówiłem, że dasz radę.

Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. W nagłym przypływie radości uścisnął Louisa tak gwałtownie, że ten przesunął się o jeden krok do tyłu.

\- Dobra, dobra, bez tylu czułości, szeregowy!

\- Tak jest, szefie! – Harry natychmiast stanął na baczność i zasalutował. Louis zachichotał przyglądając się malcowi jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim przeniósł wzrok na drzwi przed nimi.

Domek generalnie był niewysoki, czubek czerwonego dachu sięgałby prawdopodobnie niejednemu dorosłemu tylko odrobinę ponad głowę. Mech – niby fundament – ozdobił podstawy domku i wspinał się coraz wyżej aż do okien (które oczywiście nie miały wstawionych szyb, ale dało się je zamknąć drzwiczkami otwieranymi dwustronnie).

\- Więc… zapraszam. – Louis otworzył drzwi, nad którymi widniał napis „TAJNA BAZA” napisany czarną farbą.

Po wejściu do środka, Harry zaniemówił z wrażenia. Aż ciężko było na czymś dłużej zawiesić wzrok. Drewniane ściany były prawie całkowicie pokryte różnymi plakatami z postaciami z bajek i kreskówek, rysunkami potworów (narysowanych na kartkach albo bezpośrednio na ścianie), dziesiątkami map – prawdziwych i wydrukowanych oraz wymyślonych i narysowanych – a także zdjęciami i pocztówkami z różnych miejsc na świecie. Poza tym w jednopokojowym domku znajdowało się też prymitywnie zrobione biurko z rozsypanymi nań kredkami, a obok stała prawdziwa skrzynia skarbów. Na podłodze leżały zabawki oraz piłka do nogi, a w rogu zmieścił się jeszcze materac z białą poduszką i pościelą z superbohaterami.

Harry kręcił się powoli wokół siebie, nie mogąc nacieszyć wzroku tym niesamowitym miejscem.

\- To jest… - mamrotał – genialne! – wykrzyknął, a Louis zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Wiesz, prawdziwi poszukiwacze przygód muszą mieć jakąś fajną miejscówkę. – Potarł paznokciami o swoją bluzkę, po czym przyjrzał się im jakby błyszczały.

\- A co jest tutaj? – Harry podbiegł do skrzyni, która miała dokładnie taki kształt jak we wszystkich bajkach o piratach. Od razu wyciągnął rączki, żeby ją otworzyć, ale pokrywa zwyczajnie nie chciała się ruszyć.

\- A-a-a! – Odsunął go Louis. – To nie będzie takie proste. Podrzucił mi ją Kapitan Jack Sparrow, więc wiadomo, że to skrzynia na _prawdziwe_ skarby. A takie się odpowiednio zabezpiecza – powiedział, po czym tajemniczym ruchem dłoni „wyjął” zza ucha Harrego zdobiony klucz.

Chłopczyk aż rozszerzył oczy z wrażenia i natychmiast usiadł na kolanach, żeby zobaczyć, jak Louis otwiera skrzynię.

\- Trzymam tutaj najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy na nagłe wypadki. Takie, bez których nie obejdzie się żaden dobrze przygotowany dobroczyńca… złoczyńca zresztą też – dodał po namyśle. Obrócił klucz i razem z Harrym podnieśli ciężką pokrywę. W środku była latarka, żelki, agrafki, jakieś notesy, mnóstwo kasztanów i wiele innych drobnostek poukładanych metodą nieokreśloną. Czyli niepoukładanych.

Harry prawie włożył głowę do środka, tak się przyglądał wszystkim „skarbom”.

\- Skąd to wszystko masz? – zapytał.

\- Te rzeczy? Poznajdywałem w domu albo w innych miejscach. To znaczy… - zreflektował się - to są łupy z wypraw.

\- Nie, nie… - Harry zachichotał. – _To_ wszystko. – Rozłożył rękę w górę. – Ten dom. Też go znalazłeś?

\- Ah… - Louis zrozumiał. Jego oczy nagle się ochłodziły i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, jak gdyby nie chciał przypadkiem ukłuć lodem. - Tata mi zbudował – odrzekł wreszcie.

Harremu nagle coś się przypomniało.

\- A jak się nazywa to stowarzyszenie? Twój tata też do niego należy? – Louis zmarszczył brwi. Kryształki lodu mieniły się w błękitnym mrozie.

\- Nie… Nie ma już stowarzyszenia. Chyba. W każdym razie, mój tata do niego nie należy.

\- Czemu? – Harry nie pojmował. Spojrzał jeszcze raz do skrzynki. Spostrzegł jakąś ramkę. – To on? – zapytał, widząc zdjęcie rodziny – mamy, taty, syna i córki.

Louis szybko odłożył zdjęcie z powrotem do skrzyni.

\- Tak – odpowiedział, zamykając pokrywę na klucz. Westchnął. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego oczy całkowicie pokrył szron.

 - Co się stało? – Louis milczał. Patrzył gdzieś na podłogę. – To dlatego płakałeś?

Spojrzał wtedy nań trochę z przerażeniem, ale też jakby z ulgą. Przez chwilę głos mu uwiązł w gardle, powietrze zatrzymało się w półoddechu… A w następnej chwili lód się roztopił i chłopak płakał z twarzą w dłoniach, z ramionami trzęsącymi się przy każdym małym szlochu.

Harry tylko zbliżył się odrobinę i położył rękę na plecach Louisa. Czuł, że jego pytania wciąż wiszą w powietrzu, więc nie zadawał kolejnych. Po prostu przy nim trwał, od czasu do czasu gładząc jego plecy. Tak robiła jego mama, kiedy mocno płakał. Twierdziła, że gesty mówią wyraźniej niż słowa. I Harry był pewien, że miała rację.

Louis nie był w stanie się odezwać przez dłuższy czas. Łzy zabierały głos za każdym razem, kiedy chciał już coś powiedzieć. Prawda była taka, że Louis nie miał na to słów. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć. Bardzo by chciał wiedzieć, co się stało, ale nie miał pojęcia. To było dla niego po prostu bez sensu. Nie dało się tego wyjaśnić, bo tak nie powinno być, to nie miało prawa się dziać. A jednak się działo.

\- Mój tata odchodzi z domu – wyrzucił z siebie w chwili spokoju. – Moja mama nie chce już go widzieć. Nie będziemy już razem mieszkać. – Otarł łzy z policzków. – Mama powiedziała, że już nie będziemy się spotykać, ale… - chlipnął – ale mieliśmy jeszcze zamontować huśtawkę przy bazie, bo znaleźliśmy starą oponę w garażu i… tata teraz mówi, że nie może jej zamontować. – Kolejne łzy. – Nie rozumiem tego po prostu.

\- A twoja mama wiedziała, że byliście tak umówieni?

\- Nie, ona nie wie o tajnej bazie. Jest tajna, co nie? – przypomniał. – Dlatego tu uciekłem.

\- Uciekłeś z domu?!

\- No, a co miałem zrobić? – rozłożył ręce. – Jeśli sam nie pójdę, to i tak mnie wyrzucą. Poza tym… mam dosyć wysłuchiwania ich wrzasków.

\- Jeśli uciekniesz zrobisz im taką samą przykrość, jaką oni robią tobie.

Louis zastanowił się nad tym.

\- Poza tym, na pewno cię nie wyrzucą z domu – ciągnął Harry. – Przecież cię kochają.

\- Siebie nawzajem też podobno kochali… - zauważył Louis. Westchnął z goryczą i wstał, by podejść do okna. Przez chwilę trwała cisza.

\- Moi rodzice też się rozwiedli.

Louis odwrócił się zaskoczony.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. I… nadal tu jestem. Nikt nie wyrzucił mnie z domu. Moja mama wciąż mnie kocha. Pamiętam, że dużo płakałem, ale… po jakimś czasie mama znowu wzięła ślub i jest teraz dobrze. Mówi, że jest jej teraz lżej i myślę, że to prawda, bo wcześniej też dużo krzyczała...

Louis stał oparty przy oknie, myśląc nad tym, co usłyszał.

\- Wróć do domu – poprosił go Harry. Uśmiechnął się do malca w odpowiedzi.

\- A ty przypadkiem też nie musisz dokądś wrócić?

\- Ah, no racja! – Położył dłoń na ustach. – O, nie… - złapał się za głowę. – Nie mam pojęcia jak wrócić.

\- Idź drogą, którą przyszedłeś – chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Louis, nie pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem? Przyprowadził mnie tutaj motyl! One są podstępne i akurat ten mój użył tej samej sztuczki, co ty i pokazał mi najbardziej pokrętna drogę jaka jest możliwa! Myślałem, że dojdę do królestwa motyli i tylko czysty przypadek sprawił, że trafiłem na ciebie!

Niebieskie oczy Louisa z każdym kolejnym słowem wypowiedzianym przez Harrego wyrażały coraz większe niedowierzanie.

\- Co ja teraz zrobię? Już nigdy nie wrócę do domu i pani się zdenerwuje, a moja mama będzie płakać i to wszystko przeze mnie…

\- Ej, spokojnie! – Louis kucnął przy Harrym. – Dokąd musisz wrócić?

Harry podniósł na niego szklące się oczy.

\- Do przedszkola – odpowiedział.

\- Tego tutaj? Przy łące? – dopytywał, a słysząc twierdzącą odpowiedź, machnął ręką z uśmiechem. – Spokojna głowa! – Wstał na równe nogi. – Masz szczęście, że mam kilku kumpli w królestwie motyli, którym wymsknie się do czasu do czasu jakaś tajemnica. Chodź! – Otworzył drzwi. – Zaprowadzę cię.

\- Naprawdę znasz drogę? – Harry natychmiast do niego podbiegł radosnym krokiem.

 - Taa, moja siostra tam chodzi.

\- Też mam siostrę – pochwalił się Harry i zaczęli schodzić po drobinie.

Tym razem Louis prowadził mniej pokrętnymi ścieżkami, właściwie rzadko kiedy w ogóle skręcali. Po drodze sporo się śmiali. Harry zauważył kilka motyli, z których każdy dostał bogatą charakterystykę z ust Louisa dotyczącą pozycji w świecie motyli, a także krótką historię życia, opis osobowości i upodobań. Harry zaczął później pytać o inne zwierzęta, nawet jeśli wcale ich nie widzieli, ale nie otrzymał tylu informacji, ponieważ „są zastrzeżone” cokolwiek to miało oznaczać.

Wkrótce minęli ostatnie drzewo i postawili stopy na początku bezkresu, zdawałoby się, traw. Zatrzymali się. Poczuli bowiem, że nadchodzi pożegnanie i z jakiegoś powodu woleli ten moment przedłużyć.

\- Tylko pamiętaj! – Louis machnął palcem. – Musisz dochować tajemnicy! Obiecujesz, że nikomu nie powiesz?

\- Obiecuję.

\- Obiecujesz? – Wystawił mały palec. Harry chwilę się wahał, lecz wkrótce wystawił swój i spletli je w ramach przysięgi.

\- Obiecuję.

Louis skinął głową, po czym spojrzał na rozległą łąkę.

\- Poradzisz sobie dalej? – zapytał.

\- Tak myślę… A ty, też dzisiaj wrócisz do domu?

\- Wrócę -  uśmiechnął się.

Te słowa zdawały się dobre na zakończenie, więc Harry postawił mały krok w stronę przedszkola, kiedy pewna myśl nie dała mu jeszcze odejść.

 - A, Louis… - odwrócił się w ostatniej chwili. Szybko jednak się skrępował i spuścił wzrok na swoje palce, w których mielił materiał bluzki. – Mogę… Mogę przyjść jeszcze raz?

Niebieskooki tylko się w niego wpatrywał, jak gdyby zaskoczyło go to pytanie.

\- Oczywiście – odrzekł w końcu. – Przychodź kiedy chcesz, dość często można mnie tam znaleźć.

\- A, okej… - Harry pokiwał głową nieśmiało.

Odrobinę przesunął się w tył, ale jednak wciąż stał w miejscu przyklejony, jakby dwie różne chęci targały nim w tą i z powrotem. Trochę skręcał do obrotu, potem znów jednak wracał i to wszystko były tylko drobne gesty, a jednak przedstawiały jego niezdecydowanie wyraźnie, mimo braku słownych wyjaśnień.

Louis, widząc to, postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i doprowadzić pożegnanie do skutku.

\- Do jutra? – spróbował.

Harry westchnął wtedy krótko, jak gdyby multum słów, o których myślał, wślizgnęło się teraz za jednym oddechem i zaledwie moment później stał wtulony w Louisa, mocno zaciskając rączki wokół talii starszego chłopaka. Ten - przez chwilę zaskoczony – w odpowiedzi otulił drobne ramionka Harrego, wplatając przy tym jedną z dłoni w jego kręcone włosy.

\- Hej! – Harry zamarudził, próbując wydostać się z rąk Louisa, a szczególnie – wydostać jego dłoń z jego włosów.

\- Oj, sorki, chyba się zaplątały na dobre! – zawołał, czochrając teraz bujną czuprynę malca.

\- Louis! – marudził dalej, choć teraz ze śmiechem. Wiercił się, zanosząc się dziecięcym chichotem, aż w końcu wyślizgnął się cudem z obezwładniających sideł.

Obaj rozchichotani odsunęli się od siebie. Spojrzeli na siebie jeszcze raz i w jakiś sposób wiedzieli, że był to ostatni raz. Widząc, że jest to niechybna zapowiedź rozłąki, zasalutowali i rozeszli się w dwie różne strony – tam, gdzie codzienność wymagała ich obecności.

 


	3. Zupa pomidorowa jest dziewczyńska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ktoś to czyta?

_3\. Zupa pomidorowa jest dziewczyńska_

Od tamtej pory Harry przychodził do bazy regularnie. Za każdym razem, kiedy wychodzili w przedszkolu na dwór. Na oko mierzył czas, który może spędzić na zewnątrz. Czasami sobie wyobrażał, że przejście do tajnej bazy zatrzymuje wszystko dookoła, więc rzeczywisty czas jego nieobecności to kilka sekund, a może i mniej. Zresztą nie martwił się tym wcale. Panie nie były zbyt mądre. A przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczył, bo przecież gdyby było inaczej, to by się zorientowały, a tak nie było.

Nic nie powiedział swojej mamie. Przy siostrze wspomniał dumnie, że zna najbardziej tajne miejsce na świecie, ale ta tylko wywróciła oczami i zatrzasnęła drzwi do swojego pokoju. Trochę się wtedy zdenerwował, bo – czy ona próbowała zasugerować, że kłamie? Co, on nie może mieć super-wielkiej tajemnicy tylko dla siebie? Że niby sobie wszystko wymyślił?

Wparował więc do jej pokoju i powiedział głośno – ale nie za głośno, żeby mama nie usłyszała – że on mówi prawdę. Gemma – jego siostra właśnie – rzuciła mu tylko znudzone „super”. Kiedy dalej przy niej stał, dodała: „Nie masz swoich rzeczy do roboty?”, po czym wyszła gniewnym krokiem z pokoju. Według Harrego Gemma wciąż była nieprzekonana co do prawdziwości jego słów, więc szybko za nią pobiegł i już miał znowu zapewniać ją o swojej racji, gdy nagle coś zupełnie innego skradło jego uwagę.

Otóż zastał Gemmę przed lustrem w przedpokoju, gdzie układała sobie włosy w koński ogon, używając do tego gumek z przyczepionymi do nich błyszczącymi koralikami. Na blacie szafki obok rozsypane były kolorowe różności, wszystkie przygotowane do włożenia, wpięcia lub wplecenia we włosy.

Harry całkowicie zapomniał, że w ogóle chciał coś powiedzieć – ba, zapomniał nawet, że Gemma stała obok. Nie zważając na niechybne rozgniewanie siostry, zaczął po kolei oglądać wszystkie jej dodatki do włosów.

Czasami, kiedy chodzili na rodzinne zakupy, zazdrościł Gemmie. Mama prowadziła ją zawsze na ten dział dla dziewczyn i tam było mnóstwo, mnóstwo różnych rzeczy. Cały dzień można by oglądać, a i tak zostałoby na jutro. Harry to uwielbiał – z ekscytacją oglądał te malutkie spineczki, do których poprzyczepiane były kwiatki albo kokardki, serduszka, a czasami nawet postacie z bajek. Czasami były maleńkie, ale Harry widywał też takie naprawdę duże, na przykład sztuczne kielichy róż naturalnych rozmiarów. Czasami zamiast do spinki były przyczepione do opaski, a tych też było bez liku. Jedne były twarde, niezmieniające kształtu, a inne miękkie jak chusty. Wzorów było jeszcze więcej niż rodzajów, kolorów nieograniczona liczba, słowem – co sobie wymarzysz, to na głowę założysz.

Niestety, kiedy Gemma wybrała już dla siebie akcesoria, mama zabierała Harrego na dział dla chłopców i tam nie było już takich rzeczy.

Dlatego Harry zawsze kończył w taki sam sposób – podbierał siostrze jej rzeczy, a ta zdenerwowana zawsze go nakrywała i wyrywała mu wszystko z rąk. Tym razem nie mogło być inaczej.

\- Ja chcę tylko zobaczyć! – krzyknął, zaciskając mocno dłoń wypełnioną spinkami.

\- Oddaj, bo zepsujesz!

\- Nie zepsuję! – obiecywał

 Niestety na próżno. Po krótkiej szarpaninie w końcu Harry wypuścił, co miał w rękach i wszystko wysypało się na podłogę. Mama, wyczuwając bałagan jej szóstym maminym zmysłem, zainterweniowała, każąc dwójce skłóconych szybko się pogodzić i posprzątać zanim wyjdą z domu - jedno do przedszkola, drugie do szkoły.

 

.~*~.

 

Kiedy mama na pożegnanie pocałowała Harrego w czoło, ten mógł już dołączyć do zabaw z resztą dzieciaków. Nie zrobił tego jednak. Poszedł za to do łazienki, bo tam były lustra. A jedno takie lustro było mu teraz potrzebne – Gemma zawsze stała przed lustrem kiedy się stroiła, podobnie mama. Podszedł więc do swojego odbicia i wyciągnął z kieszeni spinkę – jedną z wielu, którą udało mu się schować niepostrzeżenie podczas sprzątania.

Był z siebie bardzo dumny – w końcu nie każdy jest na tyle sprytny, żeby wziąć spinkę siostry i donieść ją aż do przedszkola, nie będąc w tym czasie przyłapanym. Pewność siebie opuściła go jednak, jak tylko wziął łup do ręki. Próbował chyba na wszystkie sposoby, ale to było po prostu niemożliwe – jak przyczepić to ustrojstwo do włosów?! Zrozumiał już, że jeśli odpowiednio naciśnie, to spinka się otworzy. Ale jak właściwie miał skoordynować ruchy wszystkich palców, żeby zacisnąć ją na włosach, tak żeby nie spadała?

Denerwował się coraz bardziej, kiedy nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki – i tak się przestraszył, że aż mu spinka wypadła z rąk. Szybko schował ją z powrotem do kieszeni, nim ktokolwiek mógł ją zobaczyć.

Nie był pewien, czy _mógł_ nosić na włosach cokolwiek oprócz czapki. Żaden z jego kolegów nigdy niczego takiego nie założył – tylko dziewczyny. A on dziewczyną przecież nie był. Mama też nie kupowała mu żadnych spinek, gumek ani opasek, więc nie był pewien, czy to było takie dobre, że w ogóle się do nich dotykał.

Nie mógł się zdecydować, co ma myśleć. Z jednej strony był zadowolony z siebie jak nigdy – co jak co, ale udało mu się zdobyć rzecz, o którą kłócił się z siostrą od kiedy pamiętał (co też nie mogło być _aż tak_ dawno). Miał ochotę skakać ze spinką podniesioną do góry niczym trofeum, chwaląc się wszystkim, co dzisiaj ze sobą przyniósł, a potem chciał jeszcze, żeby pani mu pomogła to założyć.

Z drugiej strony… co jeśli to było złe? Co jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie i poskarży się pani, a pani powie mamie, a mama powie Gemmie i znowu będzie kłótnia? Albo, co gorsza, co jeżeli wszyscy przestaną go za to lubić?

Po zliczeniu wszystkich plusów i minusów, zamiast założyć spinkę na głowę, zostawił ją w kieszeni.

Nie mógł jednak przestać o niej myśleć.

 

.~*~.

 

Kiedy Harry wszedł po drabinie do domku na drzewie, zobaczył, że Louis siedzi na podłodze odwrócony do niego tyłem. Miał na sobie czarną bluzę z kapturem założonym na głowę. Siedział nieruchomo – najwidoczniej nie usłyszał Harrego. Ten postanowił to wykorzystać.

Oczywiście chciał go przestraszyć. Od teraz więc uważał na kroki i starał się poruszać jak najciszej się dało. Skradał się na palcach powoli i ostrożnie, stopniowo zbliżając się do ofiary. Mimo że szedł skulony jego cień już wchodził w pole widzenia Louisa – zatrzymał się. Wziął głęboki – acz cichy – oddech, po czym wykrzyknął:

\- Bu!

Louis zrobił jednak coś niespodziewanego – zamiast podskoczyć ze strachu albo chociaż krzyknąć, odwrócił się, rozłożył ręce, wyszczerzył zęby do których przykleił żelki przypominające kły wampira i wykrzyknął złowrogie „ha, ha!”.

Harry zaśmiał się zaskoczony i aż usiadł z wrażenia. Więc po to był mu ten czarny kaptur.

\- Co cię sprowadza do moich… mrocznych progów? – przywitał się szatańsko złym głosem, zakrywając buzię ręką, jakby podnosił do góry długi płaszcz. Harry tylko chichotał pod nosem, nie mogąc zdobyć się na odpowiedź. – Czemu nic nie mówisz? – Podszedł bliżej. – Chyba się mnie nie boisz? – Pochylił się i zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Harrego.

Malec jednak zupełnie nie wiedział, _jak_ mógłby bać się Louisa – chłopak wzbudzał w nim raczej całkowicie odwrotne uczucia. Louis mimo wszystko nie przestawał wbijać w niego strasznego lodowatego spojrzenia, więc Harry pod wpływem nieprzeciętnego rozbawienia cmoknął go tylko w nos.

\- Aah! – wykrzyknął wampir. – Tylko nie to! – Odsunął się na drżących nogach. – Nie wiedziałem, że mam do czynienia z łowcą wampirów! Ah! – Osunął się na kolana, wyciągając rękę w górę, jak gdyby chciał nią złapać ostatnie tchnienie. – Pocałunek w nos… zabija… wampiry! – Udawał, że kaszle i kulił się w agonii. – To jeszcze nie koniec, Harry Styles! – Wskazał nań palcem. – Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz! – wydusił z siebie, po czym całkowicie opadł z sił.

\- Hej, nie! – wykrzyknął Harry, po czym podbiegł w podskokach do Louisa i się do niego przytulił. – Nie umieraj – poprosił.

Louis obrócił się na plecy i popatrzył w zielone oczy.

\- Idziemy grać w piłkę? – zapytał.

\- Em… - Harry podniósł się i obserwował jak Louis natychmiast wstaje na równe nogi i zaczyna szukać wiecznie zaginionej piłki. Był tym tak zaaferowany, że nie zauważył jak Harry stępuje z nogi na nogę, nie mogąc się zdecydować, jak przykuć na siebie uwagę.

\- To jest jedyna rzecz, którą wyciągam codziennie i zawsze się gubi. Jak?! - mówił do siebie.

\- Eh… Louis?

\- Tak? – zawołał z głową w zabawkach. – Masz ją? – odwrócił się i zobaczył Harrego stojącego na niepewnych nogach ze strudzoną miną. Zaprzestał poszukiwań. – Nie chcesz grać w piłkę?

\- Chcę! – zapewnił. – Tylko… - popatrzył na swoje dłonie skrępowany. - Chciałem o coś zapytać – przyznał niemiało. Louis podniósł brwi w zapytaniu.

Harry dokładnie to przemyślał. Skoro Louis miał młodszą siostrę to na pewno jej dużo pomagał, prawda? I na pewno ta siostra nosiła spinki, bo tak robią dziewczyny, a skoro jest taka mała to potrzebowała pomocy i tą pomoc prawdopodobnie niósł jej Louis. Wynika z tego, że umie je wpinać, a to z kolei oznaczało, że może pomóc Harremu.

 Nie miał tylko pomysłu, jak to wytłumaczyć. Co miałby niby powiedzieć? „Od zawsze chciałem mieć spinkę we włosach, poczynisz honory?”. Bał się, że Louis dziwnie na to zareaguje. Ale Louis przecież taki nie był, właśnie dlatego postanowił do niego się z tym zwrócić… Tylko że on wcale nie nosił takich rzeczy, może uważał je za złe? Im więcej myślał, tym bardziej się stresował i wciąż milczał i milczał…

\- Chcesz mi cos pokazać? 

\- Hę? – Harry został wyrwany z wirującego koła zmartwień.

Louis pokazywał palcem na jego kieszeń. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że przez cały ten czas zaciskał pięść na spince, wcale jej nie wyciągając. Zmieszało go to do tego stopnia, że słowa same wyskoczyły mu z płuc:

\- Pomożeszmiwpiąćspinkęwewłosy? – wydusił szybciej niż kiedykolwiek mu się zdarzyło.

\- Co? – Louis się zaśmiał.

\- Eh… - Harry odetchnął. – Mam taką spinkę. – Pokazał. Różowa kokardka zaświeciła gładkim materiałem. – I nie mogę jej włożyć. – Spojrzał na Louisa prosząco. – Umiesz?

Louis bez słowa wziął ozdobę do ręki i zaczął coś majstrować przy zakręconej grzywce Harrego. Po chwili odsunął się o półtora kroku, przyglądając się wynikom swojej pracy. Kiwnął głową.

\- Już – stwierdził. Obejrzał go jeszcze raz. Jeden ze spiralnych kosmyków został okiełznany przez malutką spinkę, której różowa kokardka błyszczała podobnie jak urocze dziecięce oczy. – Ładnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się rozpromieniony.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał. Louis pokiwał głową, jego policzki zaróżowione.

– Mogę zobaczyć?

\- Eeh… - Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła. – Nie mam tutaj lustra. Ale mogę jutro przynieść. – Harry pokiwał głową. – Podobają ci się?

Patrzyli chwilę na siebie nim Harry znów pokiwał głowo twierdząco.

\- Może przyniesiesz jutro więcej? – zaproponował Louis.

\- Nie mogę. Tą skradłem siostrze, a ona nienawidzi jak to robię.

\- A. To ja coś przyniosę. Moja siostra też takie ma.

\- Nie obrazi się? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- E, tam. – Machnął ręką. – Nawet się nie dowie.

 

.~*~.

 

Następnego dnia Louis faktycznie przyniósł ze sobą ozdoby do włosów. Nie pozwolił Harremu jednak otworzyć pudełeczka z nimi w środku, a zamiast tego posadził go przy biurku, na którym postawił niewielkie lusterko. Harry spojrzał nieśmiało w swoje oczy i poczuł jak jego serce wybiło nowy rytm.

Louis położył pudełko na biurku i je otworzył. Zrobił tak z premedytacją, bowiem Harry był za mały, żeby na siedząco zobaczyć, co jest w środku, więc mimo podnoszenia brody najwyżej jak się dało, nie zdołał  uchylić sobie rąbka tajemnicy. Louis poklepał Harrego po gęstej czuprynie z zadowoleniem, jakby wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał, przeczesując miękkie loki palcami. Harry siedział ze spiętymi ramionami i zaciskał usta, jakby cisnęło mu się na język coś, czego nie chciał powiedzieć. Louis wnet zrozumiał i zatrzymał swoją dłoń. – Boli cię? – zapytał, choć wiedział, że był delikatny.

\- Nie, nie – Harry od razu zaprzeczył.

\- Będę ostrożny.

I już w następnej chwili wyciągnął z tajemniczego pudełka małą szczotkę do włosów z Hello Kitty na tyle. Zanurzył ją w kręconych kosmykach i, uważając przy każdym ruchu, zaczął rozczesywać brązową czuprynę. Szybko się przekonał, że mimo kaskad kędziorków, włosy nie poddawały absolutnie żadnego oporu pod igiełkami szczotki.

Harrego tak naprawdę to wcale nie bolało. Przez moment przyszło mu do głowy, żeby wyjaśnić Louisowi, że po prostu nie lubi, jak ktoś dotyka jego włosów. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, ze to też nie była prawda. Nie przeszkadzało mu, na przykład, kiedy jego mama czochrała jego włosy. Nie znosił z kolei, kiedy ciotka, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy, przyjeżdżała w odwiedziny i, piszcząc o cudownych loczkach, macała go po głowie. Naprawdę tego nie lubił.

Chodziło o to, że wszyscy uwielbiali dotykać włosy Harrego. Ale on sam wolał, żeby obcy tego nie robili. Dlatego za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś zbliżał łapy do jego głowy automatycznie mówił „ał!”, choć wcale nie cierpiał z tego powodu. Nauczył się bowiem, że według dorosłych ból dziecka był jedynym poświadczeniem jego woli.

Ale Louisa lubił. To znaczy, przy pierwszym spotkaniu trochę się go bał, więc wolał trzymać Louisa i swoje włosy na odległość. Teraz jednak jest zupełnie inaczej. Choć nadal wydaje mu się zupełnie nieprzewidywalny, to z jakiegoś względu potrafił mu ufać. Przeczyło to jakiejkolwiek logice – ufać niepoczytalnemu? A jednak tak było – Harry mógł wyłożyć swoje serce na dłoni i wcale się o nie nie bać.

\- Uwaga, uwaga… - odezwał się Louis głosem komentatora sportowego, wyciągając z pudełka małą spinkę z ząbkami, do której przyczepiona była biała różyczka. –Gdzie ją przyczepić? – spojrzał w lustrzane odbicie Harrego. Ten zastanawiał się przez chwilę, potem wyciągnął powoli rękę do góry i wskazał nią na grzywkę.

\- Tu – powiedział.

\- Dobrze… - Louis skoncentrował się na dokładnym skoordynowaniu wymiarów ręka-spinka-oko. Przez dłuższy czas Harry nic nie widział, ale wkrótce Louis się wyprostował i ukazała im się kręcona czuprynka z małym kwiatuszkiem wystającym nieśmiało gdzieś z pomiędzy falistych kędziorków. Harry w zachwycie podniósł ramionka i położył piąstki pod brodę.

\- I jak? – spytał Louis, dumny, po przecież znał odpowiedź. Lecz Harry niespodziewanie skulił się, jakby zawstydzony, jakby sam już nie wiedział, co o tym myśli.

\- A tobie się podoba? – zapytał cicho. Odwrócił się do Louisa, nadzieja prawie wypływała z zielonych oczu. Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zastanów się przede wszystkim, czy tobie się podoba. To jest tu najważniejsze – odpowiedział, drapiąc go lekko po karku. Ten jednak spuścił wzrok. – Oj, Harry. – Kucnął przy nim. – Najbardziej mi się podoba, kiedy jesteś zadowolony. A teraz prawie wyskoczyłeś z krzesła, jakbyś chciał własnemu odbiciu ukraść tą spinkę. - Zachichotali. – A to, że wyglądasz ładnie, jest tylko dodatkiem.

Harry starał się, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Coś było przyjemnego w tym, że Louis nazywał go „ładnym”. To nie to samo, co zawsze o nim mówiono. Zwykle słyszał: „Ale wyrosłeś” albo „Będzie z ciebie przystojny chłopak”. Chyba nie do końca mu zależało, żeby być dużym, przystojnym chłopcem. Chciał być ładny. Lubił być ładny. A jeszcze bardziej lubił, kiedy słyszał to od Louisa.

W końcu „fryzjer” wstał z powrotem na równe nogi i przyjrzał się klientowi krytycznym okiem profesjonalisty.

\- To… może przyczepimy coś jeszcze?

 

.~*~.

 

Od tamtej pory bawili się w fryzjera niejednokrotnie.

Raz Louis udekorował głowę Harrego samymi perełkami, a na końcu założył mu tiarę i ogłosił go księżniczką, na co ten wybuchnął uroczym śmiechem. Innym razem udało im się nawet zrobić kucyki, które tak się kręciły, że kształtem przypominały bardziej koczki. Louis próbował spleść mu warkocza, ale, po pierwsze, było to dość trudne, a po drugie, Harry miał zbyt krótkie włosy, żeby cokolwiek sensownego z tego wyszło.

\- Jak zapuścisz włosy, to zrobię ci warkocza – obiecał wtedy, a Harry kiwnął głową tak gorliwie, że aż pospadały mu krzywo przypięte wsuwki, które sam spróbował sobie założyć.

Choć bardzo chciał, nigdy nie nosił niczego na włosach poza bazą. Głównie dlatego, że niczego _nie miał_. Ozdoby, których używali z Louisem, zawsze zostawały w pudełku. Harry chciał mieć coś na własność. Chciał mieć własne spinki, tylko jego, takie, które zawsze mógłby nosić.

Oczywiście jedyną osobą, która mogła rozwiązać ten problem, była jego mama, która po prostu kupowała mu rzeczy. Ale trochę się bał jej zapytać. I wstydził. Ale Louis nie uważał tego za nic złego, więc dlaczego jego mama miałaby myśleć inaczej? Skoro to nie było nic złego, to nie ma czego się bać… Mimo wszystko wciąż się wahał. W końcu chęć zdobycia jakichś spinek stała się tak nieznośna, że podszedł do mamy któregoś wieczora i po prostu powiedział:

\- Chciałbym mieć spinki!

Mama spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona stanowczością tak drobnej zdawałoby się prośby.

\- Jakie spinki? – zapytała spokojnie.

\- No… - Harry schował ręce za plecy i zaczął rysować stopą wzory na podłodze. – Takie jak ma Gemma…

\- Dobrze, ale po co ci one? – Mama naprawdę nie rozumiała.

\- Żeby nosić.

W pierwszej chwili była poważnie zaskoczona, wszak nie oczekiwała właśnie takiej odpowiedzi. Po chwili jednak zdało jej się to jasne.

\- Trzeba było mówić od razu, że chcesz spinki, zamiast kłócić się o nie z siostrą – powiedziała, a Harremu kamień spadł z serca. Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ta do niego. – Chodź. – Rozłożyła ramię i wtuliła do siebie synka. Wiedziała już, że niejedno będzie jeszcze miała do odkrycia.

 

.~*~.

 

W końcu znalazł piłkę do nogi. Przypomniało mu się, że któregoś dnia nudziło mu się, kiedy czekał na Harrego, więc zaczął kopać sobie piłkę. No i ją wykopał. Nie wiedział, dokąd. Więc ją zostawił. Jeśli kocha, to wróci.

Niestety okazało się, że piłki to zimne dranie, co oznaczało, że sam musiał po nią wyjść i jej szukać. Za nic nie pamiętał, w którą stronę świata mogła polecieć, wiedział tylko, że w górę, ale ten kierunek chyba nie miał nazwy. To znaczy, miał nazwę - góra, ale to była subiektywna nazwa. Jak prawo i lewo. Względna. Góra nie należała niestety do grona obiektywnych nazw takich jak wschód, zachód, północ i południe. Dlatego uwaga - wszyscy górale znajdujący się na wyższej wysokości od poziomu morza niż Louis w tamtym momencie – on patrzył w wasz dół. Ale w swoją górę.

Bez względu na nazwę, ten tok myślenia doprowadził go do koron drzew. Wkrótce zauważył podejrzany czarno-biały obiekt wśród zielonego gąszczu liści – i po krótkiej analizie kształtów rozpoznał w nim swoją piłkę.

Kolejny krok musiał być postawiony w górę (czyli góralski dół). Louis nie pierwszy raz wspinał się po drzewach, niejeden pień pokonał z zadrapaniami większymi i mniejszymi, ale swoje taktyki już znał. Dotarł więc kilkoma zwinnymi ruchami do celu, gdzie zobaczył, że piłka leżała w samym środku ptasiego gniazda.

Teraz mu się przypomniało, że faktycznie kilka ptaków uciekło z krzykiem, gdy ostatni raz skontaktował się z piłką przez swoją nogę. Odrobinkę się przejął tą perspektywą, ale po ostrożnym podniesieniu piłki nie zobaczył – na szczęście - niczego, co sobą zgniotła. A to mogłoby być smutne. Cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że selekcja naturalna jest czymś wesołym.

Wrócił dumnym krokiem do bazy z piłką pod pachą i położył ją na podłodze – na widoku, żeby nie uciekła. Niedługo potem usłyszał, że ktoś inny wspinał się po drabinie. Przeszedł więc na palcach przez pokój, by ukryć się w rogu w stercie zabawek,  kocyków i innych bezdźwięcznych narzędzi maskujących.

\- Lou? – usłyszał.

Kiedy był pewien, że Harry wszedł już co najmniej na środek pokoju, nie czekał aż ten zacznie się rozglądać - wyszedł szybko z kryjówki, która bezdźwięcznie rozpadła się dookoła, podszedł do niczego nieświadomej ofiary, rozłożył ręce niby szpony i…

\- A witam, witam, księżniczko! –  Przytulił go mocno i podniósł do góry, obracając się przy tym dokoła. Harry zamachał nogami, zanosząc się radosnym śmiechem.

 - Heej! – zawołał w proteście, choć jego uśmiech nie przekonywał Louisa.

\- Teraz zaniosę cię do mojej strasznej pieczary – powiedział ochryple. – A potem cię zjeeem! – wychrypiał złowrogo, po czym zanurzył twarz w szyi Harrego. – Omnomnomnom! – łaskotał go nosem, a ten chichotał dziecięcym głosikiem. Jednak po kilku krokach Louis stracił równowagę i upadł na stertę bezdźwięcznych misiów i koców, a Harry upadł na niego.

Oddychali głośno po zabawie, która okazała się bardziej wyczerpująca, niż można się było spodziewać – więc leżeli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, odpoczywając.

\- Mogę być dzisiaj krótko – powiedział Harry.

\- Czemu?

\- Mama przychodzi po mnie wcześniej dzisiaj. Jeżeli się spóźnię, będę musiał powiedzieć dlaczego. A nie mogę powiedzieć o tajnej bazie. Bo jest tajna.

\- Bardzo mądrze – pochwalił Louis. – O, a co tam masz? – spytał zaciekawiony, zauważywszy coś błyszczącego w kieszonce na piersi od ogrodniczek Harrego. Nim ten zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, Louis już wyciągnął fioletowe spinki. – Gemmy?

\- Nie – wymamrotał. Zabrał je z ręki Louisa. – Mama mi kupiła – przyznał nieśmiało.

\- Wow, czyli już nie musimy pożyczać od mojej siostry – ucieszył się. – To co, zakładamy? – wyciągnął po nie dłoń, ale Harry natychmiast je odsunął.

\- Nie chcę – powiedział.

Louis się szczerze zdziwił. Od kilku dni właściwie codziennie układali fryzury Harremu i ten wydawał się mieć z tego nieprzeciętną radochę. Ba, najwidoczniej tak mu się to spodobało, ze aż poprosił o własne spinki. I teraz nawet je przyniósł. W jakim innym celu mógł je przynieść, żeby nie po to, by je założyć? Louis nie chciał wierzyć, że zaprzestałby na samym pochwaleniu się nimi. Coś było nie tak. Pozostało mu więc tylko jedno. Zapytać:

\- Dlaczego?

Harry zaczął bawić się spinką, zaczerwieniony lekko na twarzy. Nic nie powiedział. Louis wstał do pozycji siedzącej, podnosząc przy tym też Harrego. Spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Naprawdę _nie chcesz_ zakładać spinek? – spytał stanowczo. Bez odzewu, tylko spuszczony wzrok. – Harry. – Złapał go za ramię.

\- Chcę – odpowiedział cicho, wciąż patrząc w dół.

\- Więc co się stało?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Harremu szkliły się oczy i zaczerwienił nos. Louis wiedział jednak, że zamierza odpowiedzieć.

\- Miałem dzisiaj na włosach spinki – zaczął mokrym mamrotem. – I kolega powiedział, że są dziewczyńskie. – Siorbnął nosem. - Powiedział, że chłopaki nie noszą spinek, bo spinki są dla dziewczyn. A potem powiedział, że jestem babą – mówił już zupełnie czerwony na policzkach, ze łzami ledwo trzymanymi na wodzy.

Louis, widząc stan Harrego, po prostu objął go, a ten, jakby właśnie na to tylko czekał, od razu wtulił się w pierś starszego i pozwolił ulecieć łzom. Louis czochrał delikatnie miękkie loki, czując drobne drżenia ramion malca.

\- Harry – spróbował go uspokoić, gładząc go po ramieniu. Kiedy ten zaczął ocierać mokre policzki, Louis uznał to za dobry znak. – Jakiś tam kolega nie jest wart twojego płaczu, wiesz? Zresztą, co złego jest w byciu dziewczyną?

Harry spojrzał na Louisa błyszczącymi oczami.

\- No… nic. Ale ja jestem chłopakiem – stwierdził, po czym otarł nos.

\- Rzeczywiście. Wierzę na słowo. I co, jesteś chłopakiem i już nie możesz robić tego, co robią dziewczyny?

\- Skoro jestem chłopakiem, to powinienem lubić chłopskie rzeczy… A nie dziewczyńskie. – Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Lubisz zupę pomidorową? – Harry pokiwał głową. – A gdyby któregoś dnia ten twój kolega ogłosił na całe przedszkole, ze zupa pomidorowa jest dziewczyńska, to myślisz, że ilu chłopaków przestałoby ją lubić? – Harry zastanowił się, ale w końcu tylko wzruszył ramionami. Louis rozłożył swoje w niedowierzaniu. – Zupa pomidorowa jest zbyt dobra, żeby w ogóle przestać ją lubić! Bez względu na to, czy ktoś powie, że ona jest dla chłopców lub dla dziewczyn, zjedzą ją wszyscy ci, którzy ją lubią. Bo im smakuje. I to jest jedyny powód, którym będą się kierować. – Wziął spinkę z rąk Harrego. – Jesteś chłopakiem. – Wpiął ją w jeden z zakręconych kosmyków. – I lubisz dziewczyńską zupę pomidorową. Pyszna jest, nie?

Uśmiech pojawił się mimowolnie.  

\- No, a teraz lepiej wracaj, istnienie tajnej bazy musi pozostać w sekrecie. – Louis poklepał Harrego po plecach i wstali na równe nogi. – Widzimy się później. I pamiętaj – ostrzegł, gdy Harry zwracał się już w stronę drzwi. – Zawsze sprawdzaj sufit. Nigdy nie wiesz co tam może się ukrywać. Ćmy, szerszenie, spider-many…

Harry zachichotał i kiwnął głową. Szedł już w podskokach w stronę drabiny, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się w progu. Obejrzał się za siebie. Louis zaczął układać porozrzucane na podłodze miśki. Podszedł bliżej cichutko.

\- A… Louis… - Ten odwrócił się z masą pluszaków w ramionach.

\- Tak? – odezwał się stłumionym głosem. Potrząsnął głową, aż spadły misie zasłaniające jego twarz. – Tak? – powtórzył wyraźnie.

Harry, po niewielkiej chwili wahania, przytrzymał się jednego pluszowego zwierzaka, wspiął się na końcówki palców u stóp i pocałował Louisa w policzek.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział słodko i uciekł od razu, machając ręką na pożegnanie.

\- Eh… Proszę? – odrzekł, choć Harry nie mógł już tego usłyszeć ani zobaczyć jego różowych policzków. 


	4. Może

_4\. Może_

\- Okej, ale to musi być zupełnie tajna akcja. Sekret, konspiracja, illuminati, generalnie - gęba na kłódkę. Nie możemy nikomu powiedzieć dla ich własnego dobra. Bo wiesz, jak ktoś się czegoś dowie, to od razu, khh! – Przeciął palcem szyję. – Po gościu.

Harry zrobił dziwną minę.

\- Khh – powtórzył – czyli że co?

\- No, wiesz. – Louis pochylił się i zasłonił usta, na wypadek gdyby ktoś niepożądany chciał wyczytać odpowiedź z jego ust. – Utonięcie w basenie z piłeczkami albo zgubienie się w sklepie. Ale o tym się nie mówi. – Położył palec na usta, sycząc „ciii”.

\- Kiedyś zgubiłem się w sklepie i-

\- Ciii! – Louis przycisnął palec do ust Harrego.

\- I wcale-

\- Ci-ci-ci-ciii! - Zatkał mu usta dłonią, a ten zaczął się śmiać i, mimo najszczerszych chęci, nic z jego słów nie było już zrozumiałe.

Tak zakończyły się piątkowe obrady na temat weekendu, a konkretniej - sekretnej nocnej misji. Innymi słowy, chłopcy umówili się na nocowanie. Zaplanowali dokładnie, o jakich godzinach mają wyjść z domów, żeby przyjść w to samo miejsce dokładnie o ustalonej godzinie. Synchronizacja zegarków była jednym z wielu kroków, które w tym kierunku poczynili.

Następnego dnia Harry nie mógł o niczym innym myśleć. Już z samego rana spakował wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do torby siostry, którą zamierzał pożyczyć (bez pytania). Włożył tam batonika, czapkę, drobniaki, kilka cukierków i soczek bananowy.

Wszystko skrzętnie ukrywał przed swoją mamą. W końcu nie chciał, żeby zgubiła się w sklepie. Mu się zdarzyło i to nie było miłe. Dlatego nie rozmawiał z nią o tym, choć bardzo, bardzo chciał. Postanowił, że powie jej za kilka dni, może tygodni albo nawet lat, aby mieć pewność, że będzie już za późno na ewentualną burdę.

 

.~*~.

 

Harry aż westchnął. Nie, to nie mogło się dziać. Przecież to absolutnie bezsensu! Tak nie może być!

\- Mamo, czemu on odciął jej włosy?! – zapytał z przejęciem. Mama spojrzała na brązowowłosą Roszpunkę i półmartwego Flynna na ekranie telewizora.

\- Żeby czarownica jej więcej nie więziła. Chciał ją uratować. – Pogładziła synka po głowie.

\- Ale… ale ona miała go uzdrowić. A teraz nie może. – Nic z tego nie rozumiał.

\- Widzisz, tak mu na niej zależało, że wolał pomóc jej niż sobie.

Harry spojrzał na nią dużymi zielonymi oczyma.

\- Dlaczego? – Mama wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zakochał się w niej.

Harry stwierdził w tym momencie, że skończy zadawanie pytań, których odpowiedzi i tak nie rozumie, i wrócił do oglądania „Zaplątanych”. Niestety, nie wytrzymał.

\- Dlaczego on żyje? Resztki mocy zostały we łzach Roszpunki?

\- Możliwe – odrzekła już odrobinę rozbawiona mama. – Mówi się, że miłość przezwycięży nawet śmierć.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Skąd wiesz, że Flynn był zakochany w Roszpunce?

\- Oh, Harry, no a skąd wiem? – przekomarzała się. – Jak myślisz?

\- No… - Chciał usłyszeć, co mama o tym sądzi, ale ona zawsze zmuszała go do własnego pomyślunku. – Bo lubił jej się przyglądać, bo była ładna. – Przypomniał sobie scenę na łodzi. – A najbardziej lubił na nią patrzyć, kiedy… była szczęśliwa. - Zastanowiły go własne słowa.

\- Tak… - mama potwierdziła głosem zachęcającym do kontynuacji.

\- I… lubił ją w ogóle. – Pomyślał o tym, kiedy Roszpunka dowiedziała się o prawdziwym imieniu Flynna i o jego kryminalnej działalności. -  Bo ona też go lubiła, nawet kiedy dowiedziała się o nim dziwnych rzeczy. I zawsze wyciągała z niego wszystko, co najlepsze. Ona też była w nim zakochana. – Położył palec na brodzie w zamyśleniu.

\- Otóż to, kochanie – pocałowała go w czoło, po czym wrócili do oglądania filmu. Choć nie zostało go wiele, Harry nie mógł się na nim skoncentrować. Coś cały czas mąciło jego myśli…

\- A mamo – zaczepił głosem głodnym wiedzy.

\- Tak?

\- Czy… Czy dziewczyny i chłopaki często się w sobie zakochują?

\- Myślę, że tak.

\- A…  - zatrzymał się na chwilę. Mama ścisnęła jego ramię, żeby dodać mu odwagi. – Czy chłopcy też zakochują się w chłopcach?

Przez moment jedyną odpowiedzią był głos Flynna, opowiadającego o jego życiu po ślubie z Roszpunką. Wkrótce jednak mama przytuliła do siebie Harrego, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odparła w końcu, a Harry oplótł wokół niej małe rączki. – Masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli? – zapytała swoim maminym, wszystkowiedzącym głosem.

Harry zachichotał tylko i rozplątał się z jej uścisku.

\- Jestem już bardzo śpiący mamusiu i chyba pójdę do łóżka, a film był fajny – wyjaśnił niewinnie, po czym pocałował ją w policzek i po krótkim „dobranoc” zostawił ją, by mogła w spokoju kręcić głową z uśmiechem na twarzy.

 

.~*~.

 

Wiatr letni, chłodek przyjemny, a noc bezksiężycowa. Oprócz traw i innej zieleni, nic nie wydawało z siebie nawet szeptu.

\- W telewizji mówili, że będzie burza – poinformował Harry głosem pełnym zniechęcenia.

\- Burza? Phi! – Louis niedowierzał. – Jakoś nie widzę deszczu ani nie słyszę grzmotów. – Wzruszył ramionami, po czym zapalił latarkę, kierując jej światło na drzewa.

\- Jeszcze… - Harry mruknął pod nosem i ruszył za Louisem do środka lasu.

Żadna gwiazda nie mogła im teraz pomóc, bowiem wszystkie ukryte były za warstwą chmur i koron drzew – czyniąc otoczenie ciemniejszym od pieczary złego smoka. Światło latarki o średnim zasięgu było jedynym, które mogli teraz zobaczyć.

\- Jesteś pewien, że trafimy? – Harry zapytał bojaźliwie.

\- Spokojna twoja rozczochrana! – Louis odpowiedział zupełnie radośnie. Ciemność i poczucie niebezpieczeństwa sprawiały, że czuł się w swoim żywiole, czyli - jak ninja na tajnej misji. – Mógłbym tam dojść nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. A to prawie jak w nocy, co nie?

Harry pokiwał głową, lecz Louis nie mógł tego zobaczyć skoncentrowany na drodze przed sobą. Choć wmawiał sobie, że na pewno się nie zgubią, to wcale nie czuł się bezpieczniej. Drżał za każdym razem, kiedy niewidzialna gałązka łaskotała go swoim pazurkiem albo liście szeptały wzburzone jego dotykiem. Kiedy minął się z drzewem tak blisko, że aż poczuł jego obecność zupełnie jakby to był _ktoś_ , strach złapał go w swoje szpony.

\- Louis?! – odezwał się odrobinę zbyt piskliwie.

\- Tak?

\- Mogę…? – Podbiegł bliżej. - Mogę potrzymać cię za rękę? – spytał najgrzeczniej jak potrafił, zupełnie jakby ta prośba miała decydować o jego życiu lub śmierci.

\- Jasne – Harry od razu złapał się jego dłoni, prawie przytulając się do niej. Louis zerknął na niego przelotnie, żeby sprawdzić, czy powinni zrobić sobie małą przerwę. Uznał jednak, że im szybciej dotrą do bazy, tym lepiej.

Las nadal był tak samo mroczny, ale teraz, kiedy coś przestraszyło Harrego, ściskał dłoń Louisa, a ten od razu go czymś zagadywał. Wprawdzie przyszło mu do głowy kilka razy, żeby rzucić w Harrego szyszką albo poruszyć jakąś gałęzią, żeby go przestraszyć, ale po zobaczeniu jak mały jest wprost przylepiony do jego ręki, zamiast straszyć, starał się go uspokoić. I to pomagało.

Przez pewien czas wszystko zdawało się nieco łatwiejsze niż na początku. Do czasu, aż w chaszczach dookoła wyraźnie coś zaszeleściło. I to nie były tylko liście.

\- Coś za nami idzie – głos Harrego brzmiał jakby już nie drżał, ale aż się chybotał niczym niedoświadczony klaun na krzywych szczudłach.

\- Kto niby mógłby zapuszczać się w las w nocy oprócz nas? – Louis powiedział bardziej z nadzieją niż pewnością. I z trudem mu przychodziło wyrzucanie z głowy wszystkich horrorów i kryminałów, gdzie zwłoki za każdym razem były znajdowane akurat w lesie.

\- Ale ja coś słyszę.

\- To tylko wiatr – uspokoił, choć sam słyszał coś więcej niż tylko wiatr.

Kiedy po kilku krokach nad ich butami przebiegła mysz ukryta w cieniu nocy, Harry prawie podskoczył ze strachu.

\- To mnie dotknęło! – pisnął, zaciskając mocno rączki wokół Louisa. – To mnie dotknęło, to tu było! – piszczał w pierś starszego, który sam zacząłby to samo, gdyby nie zajął się uciszaniem tego bardziej spanikowanego.

\- Ciii, Harry, musimy być cicho – wyszeptał mu do ucha. Ten był bliski łez.

\- Boję się – przyznał żałośnie i Louis nie wiedział czy bardziej ma ochotę powiedzieć „Co ty nie powiesz?” czy „Ja też”.

\- Już mało zostało – rzekł ostatecznie. Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Wracajmy.

\- Za dużo przeszliśmy, żeby teraz zawrócić. – Starał się brzmieć przekonująco. -Zresztą, stąd jest dłuższa droga z powrotem niż do celu.

Zielone oczy spojrzały niepewnie.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę, obiecuję. – I choć trzęsły mu się nogi jakby chodził po lodzie, skądś potrafił znaleźć w sobie siłę, by być odważnym za nich dwóch. - Po prostu trzymaj mnie za rękę i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Harry chyba uwierzył, bo faktycznie, złapał dłoń Louisa i po głębokim oddechu pozwolił się dalej prowadzić. Obietnica została dotrzymana, bowiem po ominięciu kilku sporych pni i po przeciśnięciu się przez gęste krzaki, dotarli w końcu do dobrze im znanej wierzby.

Louis po raz pierwszy zobaczył Harrego wchodzącego po drabinie z takim zdecydowaniem. Mały poczekał jednak na niego - bo w końcu to on trzymał latarkę – a kiedy oboje znaleźli się już na górze, weszli w końcu do środka.

\- Nareszcie, co? – zagaił Louis, po czym zawahał się dziwnie, ale ostatecznie wyjął ostrożnie ze skrzyni skarbów kolejną latarkę. Położył obie tak, żeby oświetlały jak największą część pomieszczenia.

Popatrzył na Harrego, który nic nie odpowiedział, tylko westchnął z ulgą i rozłożył się zmęczony na materacu. Zasugerowało mu to pewien pomysł. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, posortował w głowie możliwości, po czym podszedł do Harrego podekscytowany.

\- Robimy zamek z poduszek?

 

.~*~.

 

„Zamek” to może za dużo powiedziane, aczkolwiek konstrukcja na pewno ciekawa. I bardzo wygodna. A mówiąc „bardzo wygodna” mam na myśli taką, która swoją wygodnicką siłą podkręca kurek regulujący grawitację.

Budując ową zabójczo rozleniwiającą pułapkę, posłużyli się każdym miękkim przedmiotem, jaki byli w stanie znaleźć. Najpierw rozdzielili dwa materace tworzące łóżko, tak że jeden pozostał na podłodze w rogu pokoju, a drugi stał oparty płasko o ścianę. Po drugiej stronie przysunęli krzesło, więc mogli zaczepić na górze baldachim z cienkiego kocyka. Następny krok był prosty: powrzucali na materac wszystkie poduszki i pluszaki jakie mieli pod ręką, potem sami wrzucili się do środka i owinęli się kołdrą jak wielkim płaszczem dla dwóch osób.

Oto jak w piętnaście minut wszystkie dziecięce marzenia stają się rzeczywistością. Przy okazji nauczyli się jak zbudować centralę kontrolującą przyciąganie ziemskie. Zabawa i edukacja w jednym.

\- To co chcesz robić? – spytał Louis.

Zanim jednak Harry zdążył się namyślić, ten jak zwykle już miał odpowiedź na własne pytanie. Sięgnął po latarkę i, zrobiwszy sobie kaptur z kołdry i zeza, zaświecił sobie pod brodą i odwrócił się do Harrego, udając potwora. Po prostu nie dało się powstrzymać chichotu.

\- Takie zabawne, co? – chrypiał dziwnym głosem. – Zobaczymy jak będzie ci do śmiechu… teraz! – wystawił palce zgięte w szpony, po czym rzucił się z nimi na Harrego, torturując go łaskotkami, co wywołało w nim atak słodkiego chichotu. – Teraz już nigdy nie przestaniesz się śmiać. Muhaha! – Zarechotał złowrogo, nie zaprzestając łaskotek.

\- Przestań! – Harry zdołał wtrącić między niepowstrzymanym śmiechem.

\- Nigdy! Nigdy albo do momentu, kiedy stracisz czucie. Albo głos. W każdym razie: muhaha… aa! – pisnął zaskoczony i odskoczył, kiedy Harry „oddał mu”, łaskocząc go ręką, którą się nie bronił. Będąc wolnym, ruszył, by kontynuować atak, ale Louis wystawił przed siebie ręce. – Nie, nie, nie! Ah! – Złapał rękę Harrego. – Nie łaskocz!

\- Pokonałem cię twoją własną bronią – stwierdził dumnie.

\- Polemizowałbym nad słowem „pokonałem”, aczkolwiek jestem gotów przystać na takie podsumowanie, jeśli, nie! – Złapał drugą rękę. – Jeśli to sprawi, że uniknę śmierci ze śmiechu.

Harry, i tak bezręczny, nie miał wyboru, więc po prostu zgodził się na rozejm. W momencie rozłąki, zza okna doszedł ich tlący się grzmot i już po chwili znowu byli do siebie przytuleni.

\- Mówiłem, że będzie burza – przypomniał Harry piskliwie.

\- Ej, to jeszcze nic-

Przerwał mu ogromny ryk, aż oboje zamknęli oczy, oczekując najgorszego. Do okna zajrzało im kilka wierzbowych lian.

\- Okej, wiesz – przemówił ponownie, kiedy burza ucichła – chyba miałeś rację. – Stwierdził, po czym usłyszeli gęsty deszcz. Harry jęknął, chowając twarz w bluzce Louisa. – Ej… Przynajmniej doszliśmy pod dach zanim to wszystko się rozpętało, nie? – I na pewno zabrzmiałby pocieszająco, gdyby niespodziewana błyskawica nie rozcięła zaraz potem nieba, co zasygnalizowało niechybnie zbliżający się grzmot. Oboje zadrżeli wraz z jego nadejściem. – Rany… Przepraszam, że nas w to wpakowałem. Nie trzeba było tutaj przychodzić w nocy…

Harry spojrzał na Louisa i rozpoznał w jego oczach ten sam chłód, który pałętał się w nich podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Przy kolejnym grzmocie zacisnął powieki, a gdy je ponownie otworzył, błękit pokrywała już warstwa grubego lodu.

Zmiana była zadziwiająca – jeszcze przed chwilą tryskał energią, pełny radości, wyglądał jakby mógł przebiec wokół lasu dwa razy, rozsypując dookoła siebie płatki kolorowych kwiatów. Lecz teraz zdawało się jakby nic z tego nie było już możliwe.

Louis naprawdę przypominał motyla, którego lot wygląda na beztroski, pełen wdzięku jakby przychodził mu z taką łatwością. Jednak gdy usiądzie wreszcie nieruchomo, a ktoś mu się przyjrzy, dostrzeże że skrzydła są usiane niezrozumiałym wzorem i na końcówkach są postrzępione. Każdy kolejny gwałtowny ruch rwie je coraz głębiej.

\- Hej… - Harry spróbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę. – Jak siedzimy razem, to nie jest wcale źle… - I wreszcie zobaczył uśmiech. A potem błyskawicę. – Po prostu przeczekajmy. Co to dla nas, prawda?

Louis pokiwał głową nie do końca tak gorliwie jak zamierzał. Jak najbardziej zgadzał się z Harrym i był w pełni świadomy tego, że burza przecież nie trwa wiecznie i choćby miała być dłuższa niż przeciętnie to i tak nie wierzył, że będzie dłuższa od całej nocy, którą zamierzali spędzić w bazie. Szkoda tylko, że burza w ogóle musiała trwać. Bo on bardzo nie lubił błyskawic. I grzmotów. Kiedy był w domu najczęściej od razu chował się w ramionach mamy, a i tak trząsł się jak chorągiewka na wietrze. Jak był jeszcze mniejszy zdarzało mu się wtedy płakać. Burze wprowadzały go w ślepy zaułek w ucieczce przed strachem.

Teraz jednak nie było tutaj mamy, a był Harry, którego teoretycznie uspokajał Louis, lecz w praktyce to Harry uspokajał Louisa. I z jakiegoś względu naturalnie przyszło im pełnić wobec siebie takie role.

Po pewnym czasie siły natury ucichły, a dziecięce głosiki rozbrzmiały. Wkrótce dało się słyszeć także śmiechy, a od tego było tylko kilka kroków by zaczęła się bitwa na poduszki i pluszaki.

\- Ej, czekaj, czekaj! – Louis wystawił rękę przed siebie. Następnie wykonał kilka dziwnych ruchów nad głową. – Mam pole siłowe, zatrzymuje poduszki – powiedział jakby właśnie wymyślił sposób na nieśmiertelność.

Harry tylko zachichotał i, puściwszy poduszki, rzucił się nagle w stronę Louisa, oplótł wokół niego ręce, po czym ten opadł na materac oparty o ścianę.

\- No tak, zmiany taktyki nie przewidziałem – stwierdził, przytulając do siebie przyklejonego do niego malca. – Twoją tajną bronią jest zatulenie do omdlenia, tak?

Po kolejnym małym chichu, Harry wspiął się wyżej, żeby cmoknąć Louisa w policzek. Usiadł potem obok i sięgnął do torby pożyczonej od swojej siostry.

\- Chcesz żelki? – zapytał jak gdyby nigdy nic, a Louis nie wiedział co innego zrobić niż po prostu się zgodzić.

 

.~*~.

 

\- Harry?

\- Mm? – Czerwony żelek właśnie był w drodze do jego ust.

\- Muszę… ci o czymś powiedzieć.

\- Oh – Harry jakby sobie dopiero przypomniał. – Ja właśnie też.

\- Naprawdę? – zadziwił się.

\- No… chciałem coś zrobić. – Louis zmarszczył brwi.

– Jestem pewny, że nic jednak nie przebije tego co ja chcę powiedzieć…

\- Posłuchaj mnie – Harry nalegał. Usiadł na piętach zwracając się w stronę Louisa. – Em… - myślał jak zacząć. Wahał się jeszcze chwilę. – Ale musisz mi obiecać, że będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na zawsze! - wybuchł.

\- Eee… - Louisa kompletnie wmurowało. – Okej?

\- Obiecaj! – Wystawił mały palec.

\- Dobra, dobra… Nie powinieneś nawet wątpić. – Harry tylko podniósł brwi, pospieszając Louisa.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję. – Spletli palce.

Harry nie ruszył się od razu po złożeniu obietnicy. Louis patrzył na niego wyczekująco, a temu tylko policzki coraz bardziej się różowiły. Kiedy chciał zapytać, co dalej, okazało się, że odpowiedź już nadeszła. Harry zbliżył się niespodziewanie i pocałował Louisa w usta.

Po tylu uściskach i całusach, które otrzymał od Harrego, ten powinien być już częścią rutyny. Mimo wszystko Louis poczerwieniał na twarzy jak zwykle kiedy Harry okazywał mu tak charakterystyczną dla niego szczerą czułość.

Oddalili twarze tylko trochę, spoglądając sobie w oczy.

Nie był do końca pewien, czemu Harry to zrobił. Stwierdził jednak, że mu się podobało.

\- To właśnie chciałeś zrobić? – zapytał. W odpowiedzi dostał kiwnięcie głową. – Czemu służyć miała w takim razie ta obietnica?

\- No… Żebyś później na pewno został. – Louis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Powtórzę: nie powinieneś nawet wątpić. Ale to się może przydać do tego, co zaraz ja ci powiem, bo… pamiętaj. Raz się dowiedziałeś, nie ma odwrotu.

Zabrzmiał tak poważnie, że Harry aż się wyprostował, jakby ta sprawa wymagała siedzenia na baczność.

\- Okej… - Louis odetchnął. – Nasze dzisiejsze nocne spotkanie ma pewien cel. Widzisz, ta baza nie jest tajna bez przyczyny. Jej tajność właściwie ma swoje źródło w innym sekrecie, który jest sednem całej sprawy… - Harry trochę się gubił. Louis zobaczył zmieszanie na jego twarzy, więc postanowił przejść do gwoździa programu. – Chodzi o to, że… że… - nie mógł tego wyksztusić. – Eh… - Westchnął ostatecznie zrezygnowany i wstał. – Chodź.

Harry poszedł za nim do skrzyni skarbów. Usiedli, a Louis położył ręce na pokrywie, nie do końca gotowy, by ją otworzyć.

\- Tylko się nie przestrasz, dobra? – ostrzegł.

\- Przecież już otwieraliśmy tą skrzynię.

\- Tak, ale zrobiliśmy to w dzień. W nocy… jej zawartość trochę się zmienia…

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło oznaczać. Obserwował tylko, jak Louis powoli i ostrożnie podnosi pokrywę. Harry najpierw zobaczył coś niebieskiego. Potem się jakby zaświeciło. W następnej chwili już pochylał się nad skrzynią kompletnie oszołomiony. To było po prostu niemożliwe, a przecież widział na własne oczy. Mógł dostrzec nawet jak oddycha, a mimo to wciąż nie dowierzał. Błyszczące łuski, jaszczurkowate ciało, pazury, rogi, skrzydła - tutaj zwyczajnie nie było miejsca na wątpliwości!

\- To jest smok?! - wyrwało mu się w końcu.

\- Ciii...szej!

\- Skąd wytrzasnąłeś smoka?!

\- No od razu, że smok, to jest bardziej taki... smoczek. Smok dzidziuś.

Harry po prostu pojęcia nie miał jak na to odpowiedzieć.

\- No, ale... ale jak go znalazłeś? - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sam przyszedł. Miałem kanapki z szynką i myślę, że to go zwabiło. Wiesz, one są mięsożerne. - Harry wzdrygnął się na ta myśl. - Ale nie bój się! Jemu ledwo co zęby wyrosły i to jeszcze takie tycie, tycie. - Pokazał palcami jakie malutkie, jakby to narzędzie mordu było najbardziej uroczą rzeczą na świecie. -  Jest niegroźny.

\- No chyba, że ci spali chatkę, a potem cały las.

\- Jest za mały, żeby ziać ogniem - Louis odpowiedział obrażonym tonem. - Przynajmniej do tej pory mu się nie zdarzyło. Przestań się go bać, przecież nic ci nie zrobił!

\- Tak, ale-

Rozmowę skutecznie uciął cichutki jęk smoka. Obaj natychmiast utkwili w nim pilne spojrzenia. Stworzonko stanęło na chwiejnych nóżkach, po czym otarło głowę o kocyk na którym leżało. Otworzyło potem zaspane oczka, duże i błyszczące jak u każdego malutkiego zwierzątka.

Harremu aż serce zmiękło. Jak mógłby podejrzewać tego słodkiego smoczka o jakiekolwiek złe intencje? Temu widokowi po prostu nie można się było oprzeć.

\- Nazwałeś go jakoś? - Harry zbliżył twarz do smoka, a Louis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, widząc nagłą zmianę nastawienia.

\- Nie ma imienia. Nie mogłem nic wymyślić, zresztą on nie jest tak naprawdę mój, tylko przychodzi do mnie od czasu do czasu, więc może lepiej będzie jeśli imię nada mu jego mama czy jak to te smoki załatwiają... ej! - Louis strzepnął dłoń Harrego. - Nie dotykaj.

\- Czemu? Co to, eksponat? - Harry splótł ręce na piersi wyraźnie zawiedziony.

\- Chcesz żeby się go rodzina wyrzekła? Jeśli go dotkniesz, to zostawisz na nim swój zapach, a później nikt nie będzie chciał się do niego przyznać, bo będzie śmierdział człowiekiem. - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Mówię ci, smoki nie są głupie.

\- Ale to jest trochę głupie.

\- Po prostu tego nie rób, okej? Nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało.

Harry kiwnął głową. Spojrzał znowu na smoka. Ten nagle wystawił główkę poza skrzynię. Wyglądał jakby węszył. Po rozejrzeniu się tam i tu, wspiął się nieporadnymi kończynami na ścianę skrzynki i próbował wydostać się na zewnątrz.

\- Na pewno jest teraz głodny - Louis wstał na równe nogi. - Masz kanapki?

\- Z szynką właśnie.

\- No i proszę - wyciągnął dwie, po czym spojrzał na Harrego z dziarską miną. - Idziemy z nim na spacer?

 

Położyli szynkę na kocyku. Kiedy smok przyszedł jeść, podnieśli koc za rogi, zamykając go w środku i tak znieśli go na dół. Potem zostawiali za sobą małe kawałki szynki, żeby smok za nimi szedł.

Harry cały czas mu się przyglądał. Nie mógł się napatrzeć na jego łuski. Miały piękny niebieski kolor, który pobłyskiwał metalicznie. Wyglądał bardziej jak ocean niż niebo. To był kolor potęgi, niepokonanego żywiołu. Choć sam był jeszcze mały i niezdarny, tlił się w nim wielki potencjał.

Szli we trójkę na tyle długo, że las zaczął się przerzedzać, a nad ich głowami pojawiły się gwiazdy. Harremu zdawało się, ze im dłużej na nie patrzył tym więcej ich się pojawiało. Jakby coraz to kolejne nadlatywały w jego stronę.

\- Wierzysz w magię? - zapytał nagle, zachęcony nastrojem idealnym do rozmyślań.

\- To pytanie retoryczne, prawda? - Louis uśmiechnął się, a Harry musiał przyznać mu rację. Po tym, co zobaczyli, nie można było po prostu zaprzeczyć na to pytanie. To już nie była kwestia wiary, a wiedzy.

\- Myślisz, że istnieją też inne magiczne zwierzęta?

\- Skoro istnieją, to przestają być magiczne, prawda? - Harry spojrzał nań dziwnie.

\- Tracą swoje moce?

\- Nie! - zaśmiał się. - Nadal je mają. Tylko, że magia to coś nadprzyrodzonego. Coś nierealnego... A skoro odkrywamy, ze faktycznie istnieje, oznacza to, ze jest częścią rzeczywistości. A rzeczywistość przecież nie jest magiczna. Więc to - wskazał na smoka - jako część prawdziwego świata, nie jest już zwierzęciem magicznym. Jest normalnym zwierzęciem. Zwierzęciem po prostu. Jego "moce" stają się umiejętnościami, a "magiczny" zamienia się na "niezrozumiały".

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś jednak na moje pytanie.

\- Pytanie? Ah... - Louis spojrzał w górę, szukając inspiracji. - Myślę, że istnieją. Jeśli nie na Ziemi to w czyjejś głowie. To chyba się liczy, co?

\- Może. - Nie był pewien. - To, co sobie myślisz, nie jest zawsze tym, co jest naprawdę. Albo to, co myśli ktoś inny. Też nie musi być odzwierciedleniem rzeczywistości. - Spojrzał na Louisa. - Sam mi to powiedziałeś.

\- Racja - uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Louis rzucił za siebie kawałek szynki.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to wszystko nie jest tylko snem. Szli po ciemnym lesie ze smokiem jako kompanem, którego skłaniają do marszu kawałki szynki. Nie brzmi prawdopodobnie. Brzmi jak wytwór wyobraźni sześcioletniego dziecka.

A przecież szedł o własnych nogach, słyszał Louisa obok siebie na własne uszy i widział również na własne oczy smoka ze srebrnym błyskiem w oku. Nie śnił w ogóle albo śnił już bardzo długo. Może od pierwszego spotkania z Louisem się nie obudził.

Nagle poczuł paniczny strach przed stratą. Bał się, że wszystko zaraz uleci mu z rąk. Sny pryskają jak bańka mydlana - bez zapowiedzi i w momencie kiedy są najbardziej kolorowe. A mimo czarnego nieba, ta noc nabrała już o wiele za dużo kolorów.

Postanowił więc jakoś sprawdzić świat dookoła niego. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Louisa i dotknął jego dłoni.

\- Lou... - było jedynym co zdołał wyksztusić, nim odskoczyli od siebie zaskoczeni, gdy coś świsnęło im między głowami.

Rozejrzeli się gorączkowo dokoła, kiedy spostrzegli ich srebrnookiego smoka uczepionego pnia drzewa.

\- Uf, myślałem, że to nietoperz! - Louis westchnął. Harry wciąż oddychał szybko z przerażenia, przyglądając się, jak Louis podchodzi bliżej smoka. - Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz latać! - powiedział.

Przy którymś kroku cofnął się zaskoczony. Smok uleciał na kolejne drzewo. Wprawdzie dość wątpliwe były jego umiejętności lotnicze, ruchy były gwałtowne i nieskoordynowane, ale jak na pierwszy raz wyglądało całkiem imponująco.

\- Hej... nie uciekaj. - Louis podążył za stworzonkiem.

\- On chyba chce być sam, Louis.

\- Ale jego dom nie jest w tą stronę. - Przyspieszył, kiedy smok znów odleciał.

\- Skąd wiesz? - Harry starał się ich dogonić.

\- Zawsze przychodzi kompletnie z innej strony! - Louis już biegł.

Nie więcej niż kilka drzew dalej wybiegli poza las i zanurzyli się w wysokich trawach łąki. Smok polegał na swoich skrzydłach, choć wyglądał jakby kuśtykał w powietrzu. Harry siedział im na ogonie, lecz coraz trudniej było mu utrzymać tempo.

\- Louis, i tak go nie złapiesz!

\- Nie chcę, żeby uciekł!

To było kompletnie bezsensu, skoro go nie złapie, to nie może nic zrobić, żeby nie uciekł. A może nie uciekał? Może się przeprowadził i dlatego leci w inną stronę.

Biegli mimo wszystko, Harry jednak wyraźnie nie nadążał. W końcu potknął się o coś nieokreślonego i upadł ciężko na gęstą trawę. Dziwił się, że płuca mu jeszcze nie wypadły. Siedział na kolanach z opuszczoną głową przez kilkanaście sekund, starając się złapać oddech. Wkrótce uniósł wzrok. Zobaczył. Zrozumiał, co się zaraz miało wydarzyć.

Smok cały czas leciał przed siebie, a Louis ślepo gnał tuż za nim. Trawy zaczynały powoli tracić na wysokości, aż w pewnym momencie były skoszone na jeżyka (po fryzjersku rzecz ujmując). Dalej jednak trawa zupełnie się kończyła. Przerwana była ulicą. A z prawej strony, o zgrozo, z niebezpieczną prędkością zbliżały się długie światła samochodu.

Harry czym prędzej podniósł się na nogi i zaczął biec tak szybko, jak tylko to jeszcze było możliwe.

\- Louis! - krzyknął. Ten się nawet nie odwrócił. - Louuuis! - krzyknął głośniej, choć płuca mu wysiadały.

\- Co? - usłyszał odpowiedź. Biegł, biegł, biegł, powietrza mu nie starczało. Albo będzie krzyczał albo będzie szybko biegł. Nie dało się pogodzić jednego z drugim.

\- Lou - zaczął, ale już uleciała z niego siła na resztę zdania. Jego oczy świdrowały wokół dwóch punktów. Na zmianę patrzył na Louisa potem znowu na samochód. Bezustannie oceniał odległość między nimi i za każdym razem stwierdzał, że zmniejsza się coraz szybciej i szybciej. Nogi go zawodziły, oddech wcale nie działał.

Smok był już za ulicą. Louis właśnie do niej docierał.

\- Stój! - krzyknął, zwalniając. - Poczekaj!

Odwrócił się.

\- Szybko! - odkrzyknął.

Harry spojrzał w prawo.

\- Nie - szepnął.

To było kilka sekund. Popędził naprzód. Może dostał skrzydeł, ale w jakiś sposób zdołał sięgnąć Louisa. Chciał go popchnąć, przewrócić, usunąć go stąd jakoś, ich obu. Dotarł jednak do niego wpatrzonego w zbliżające się światła. Harry ledwie dotknął jego skóry, nagle już nie biegł. Nagle to nie Harry upadał na Louisa, a Louis na Harrego.

Chyba zostało _jeszcze_ kilka sekund. Chyba zielony spotkał się z niebieskim. Chyba wymienili parę słów. Chyba się pożegnali. Chyba łza spadła na czyjś policzek. Chyba.

Może było już za późno.

 

 

 

* * *

 

> **Wypadek: dziecko w śpiączce**
> 
>  
> 
> _Niedaleko przedszkola na leśnych obrzeżach miasta dwójka dzieci (6- i 8-letnie) została potrącona przez samochód przejeżdżający pobliską szosą. Zaskakująca jest godzina wydarzenia – do wypadku doszło około drugiej w nocy. Przyczyny przebywania dzieci samemu po północy nie zostały nam udostępnione._
> 
> _Gdy doszło do wypadku kierowca auta natychmiast zawiadomił policję. Jeden z chłopców nie doznał większych obrażeń, straszy z nich zapadł w śpiączkę. Obudził się w szpitalu następnego dnia. Po przebadaniu dziecka stwierdzono częściowy zanik pamięci. Lekarze zapewniają jednak, że dzięki odpowiedniej terapii 8-latek ma szansę na powrót do zdrowego rozwoju._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koniec części pierwszej


	5. Przez pryzmat wzburzonego oceanu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nowy początek

**Część** **II**

_5\. Przez pryzmat wzburzonego oceanu_

Deszcz szeptał kojąco, a Harry bawił się z nim w głuchy telefon na papierze.

„I’ll keep my eyes wide open” napisał, dodając trzy kropki na końcu, żeby wyglądało bardziej tajemniczo. W głowie powtarzał melodię refrenu w akompaniamencie pogody na zewnątrz. „I saw in the corner there is a photograph” nucił w głowie „no doubt in my mind it’s a picture of you” z przedłużeniem na „you”.

Youuuu!

Nagle dostał w głowę. Potem w uszy salwą śmiechu.

Pusta butelka odbiła się od jego loków i spadła prosto na zeszyt przed nim. Odwrócił się do tyłu.

\- Sorry – ktoś rzucił przez śmiech. – Weź ją daj – ktoś inny krzyknął. – Harry wziął butelkę i przez chwilę naprawdę chciał rzucić, ale ostatecznie wychylił długie ramię, by podać ją bezpiecznie właścicielowi (lub nie).

Potem usiadł z powrotem na miejscu i wyjrzał przez zakroplone okno autokaru.

Może siedzenie samemu na pierwszym wyjeździe integracyjnym nieco mija się z celem, ale cóż – inspiracja nie śpi. Poza tym towarzystwo zdawało się być zbyt zajęte sobą. On zresztą też.

Złapał go ten nastrój, którego już dawno zaprzestał odganiać. Otóż miał pewne poczucie, że czegoś tu brakuje. Gdzie „tu” było miejscem niesprecyzowanym. A jeszcze gorzej, że „czegoś” również nie potrafił określić. Ponadto, nie wydawało mu się, że udałoby mu się to „coś” zdobyć. To było bardziej jakby miał to odzyskać. Jakby to kiedyś miał. Lecz to stracił.

Zupełnie jakby tęsknił. Ale za czym? Może nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie miał, tylko to sobie wymarzył, cokolwiek to było? Czy można tęsknić za czymś, czego nigdy tu nie było? A może zapomniał? Może zapomniał na poziomie świadomości, ale podświadomie cały czas tego chce. Czy można tęsknić za czymś czego się nie pamięta?

\- Siemka – nagle dotarł go zduszony głos, a zaraz potem zadrżało fotelem. Odwrócił głowę nie do końca jeszcze będąc w tej rzeczywistości i rozpoznał Nialla. – Właśnie uciekłem od stada małp.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Odchylił głowę w dół, a gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył, ze jego zeszyt jest otwarty na jego nowej piosence (albo coś, co ją miało przypominać), więc szybko się ogarnął, wrócił do właściwej rzeczywistości, zamknął zeszyt i wsunął go w torbę.

\- Pisałeś coś? – Niall zapytał, kiedy zauważył paniczną reakcję kumpla.

To nie była tajemnica, że Harry pisał teksty. Ciężko by to było utrzymać w sekrecie, skoro miał w gimnazjum zespół, z którym grał na każdym niemalże wydarzeniu szkolnym i nie tylko. Trochę było z tym zabawy. Najpierw pisał teksty tylko po to, żeby były, teraz weszło mu to w krew.

Żałował tylko, że zespół nieco podupadł w ciągu wakacji po skończeniu gimnazjum. Każdy poszedł do innych szkół i nie ma za bardzo czasu, żeby się spotkać, a przede wszystkim – gdzie grać.

Ale to chyba nie za tym tęsknił. Na pewno nie. Tęsknił jeszcze dawno przed założeniem zespołu. Jeszcze za czymś. Za czymś dawnym.

\- Ta, coś tam pisałem – odpowiedział wreszcie. – Może później ci pokażę - rzucił, choć wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru. Niall był jego najlepszym kumplem, ale o tej jego kłującej tęsknocie jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie powiedział. Nawet Zaynowi, a ten był skłonny do psychologicznych rozmyślań. Po prostu… ciężko by było mu to wytłumaczyć. Męczyło go to prawie codziennie, mógłby o tym paplać całymi godzinami, ale wiedział, że nikt tego nie zrozumie, bo sam tego nie rozumiał.

\- Jak ci się podoba wyjazd póki co? – usłyszał, znów wyrwany ze swojej głowy.

\- Eh, no, tak jak widzisz – odrzekł.

\- Taa, na razie ciężko wytrzymać.

Pocieszenie było takie, że Zayn i Liam jechali w drugim autokarze, więc jak tylko dojadą, będzie z kim przetrwać, group reunion, friendship is magic i takie tam.

 

***

No dobrze, nie do końca tak sobie wyobrażał ich wielki come back.

Po jakimś marnym posiłku i zakwaterowaniu się w pokojach (zarezerwowali sobie czwórkę), czekali aż się nieco ściemni i ogłoszono ognisko. Bo co to za wyjazd klasowy bez wspólnego ogniska? Czasem Harry się zastanawiał, co by się stało, gdyby o tym elemencie zapomniano albo zrezygnowano z niego, bo siła wyższa (deszcz, śnieg, tornado, śmierć wychowawcy itp.) Zważając na warunek, że wycieczka NIE MOŻE się skończyć bez ogniska, może autokar by nigdy nie dojechał z powrotem do szkoły ze względu na np. porażenie piorunem, który spowodowałby eksplozję pojazdu razem ze wszystkimi pasażerami. To by było dopiero ognisko.

Na szczęście tym razem im to nie groziło bo właśnie na ognisko się wybierali. I to w pierwszy dzień. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

Harry zarzucił na się swój fioletowy bezrękawnik i wyszli na zewnątrz. Klasa już się zebrała, głośno się nagle zrobiło, co raczej nie było typowe dla wyjazdów integracyjnych. Dało się zauważyć, że zebrała się tutaj jakaś grupa znajomków i to oni zapewne robili największy szum.

Chłopaki stali i starali się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, może bali się pierwszego wrażenia na innych, czy coś takiego, Harry powoli miał dosyć głośnego towarzystwa, rozpraszało mu to myśli. Odszedł od grupy bez słowa, absorbując odrobinę bezludnego powietrza.

W końcu nauczyciel zabrał głos i grupa ruszyła rozmownie w stronę palenisk. Harry obserwował na zmianę pomarańczowe niebo oraz ludzi w tłumie. Zdołał wypatrzeć Liama, któremu chyba udało się rozśmieszyć Danielle, coś wspominał, że mu się spodobała. Sam nie wiedział co ma o tym sądzić, wiedział bowiem o innej dziewczynie, którą powinien bardziej docenić. Kiedyś chodzili do podstawówki z taką Sophie – Liam nadal się z nią przyjaźni, zawsze się kumplowali, kretyn nic a nic się nie domyśla, że tamta się w nim durzyła całe gimnazjum. Szczerze im kibicował, ale cóż, klapa.

Obok szedł też Zayn z notatnikiem w ręku, chyba pogrążony w myślach , bo tak patrzył na swoje buty z pasją godną szewca, ciężko jednak określić jego prawdziwe motywy.  Cały czas miał wrażenie, że chwilowe zamyślenie Zayna wykorzystuje jakaś dziewczyna, która bez przerwy na niego zerkała spod blond włosów. Nie pamiętał jej imienia.

A jak już mówimy o blond włosach, gdzie jest Niall?

\- Sieeemanko! – o wilku mowa i to jeszcze takim, który bardzo mocno klepie w plecy.

\- Debilu, może mi jeszcze krzyż wybij – walnął go w nos wierzchem dłoni, nie starał się być delikatny. Ten tylko zarechotał, jak zwykle, debil.

Niebo po jednej stronie było już ciemnogranatowe, z drugiej ledwie jeszcze zipiało na pomarańczowo. Gwiazdozbiory zaczęły się wyraźnie kształtować, tu o wiele łatwiej dostrzegalne niż w smogu miasta.

Powoli docierali do miejsca paleniska, drewniane ławki były rozstawione dokoła, gdzieś dalej stał grill, a w rękach Harrego nagle pojawił się stos kiełbasek.

\- Pomożesz mi, dobrze? – powiedziała surowo jakaś nauczycielka i nim Harry zdołał choćby się zająknąć, już był porwany w wir przygotowań. Z rękami pełnymi roboty mógł tylko oglądać jak wszyscy, których zna się oddalają i zostaje sam jak palec podczas gdy wszyscy inni właśnie zaczęli się socjalizować. Nawet debil Niall go opuścił. Oto jest właśnie stara przyjaźń w obliczu nowych.

Pootwierał opakowania ze sztućcami i talerzami, gdzieś na drewniany stół rzucił kiełbachy, a potem zaczął rozkładać kawałki kurczaka na grillu. Zajęcie bardzo wciągające szczególnie przy burczącym brzuchu, kiedy wszyscy inni mogli jedzenie już wziąć i przy pogaduszkach po prostu zjeść.

Nawet nie obchodziło go to, że to robi, po prostu jak zwykle wszyscy tak bardzo są zajęci sobą, że nie obrócą się, żeby zobaczyć czy przypadkiem nie potrzebuje kogoś do towarzystwa czy pomocy.

W sumie whatever, sobie pomyślał. Denerwowało go tylko, że coraz częściej tak się czuł.

Zanim skończył robotę zrobiło się już bardzo ciemno, nowe twarze rozróżniał tylko w  świetle ogniska. Po skończeniu roboty wziął kawałek kurczaka (kiełbasy się skończyły), złowił z torebki jakąś kromkę chleba i po przyjęciu podziękowań od wychowawczyni, poszedł się ogrzać przy ogniu.

Rozejrzał się dokoła i nie mógł znaleźć nikogo z jego paczki. Możliwe, że się oddalili, jeśli już zjedli. Spróbował sięgnąć wzrokiem gdzieś w czerń, ale nic oprócz niej nie zauważył. Kiedy ciepło ogniska zdążyło rozluźnić nieco zmarznięte palce, odszedł żeby usiąść na drewnianej ławie. Kiedy tylko podniósł plastikowy widelczyk z kurczakiem na czubku, nagle usłyszał jakiś piskliwy głos:

\- A ty? – Wbito w niego spojrzenia. Zatrzymał kurczaka w półgryzie.

\- Eee? – wydał z siebie jakiś dźwięk. Ktoś się zaśmiał.

\- Złamałeś coś kiedyś? – Widać trafił na grono integrujących się i to jeszcze w środku gorącej rozmowy naszpikowanej pytaniami. Przełknął najpierw kęs.

\- Nie… ale można powiedzieć, że było blisko.

\- Jak to? – zapytała dziewczyna obok. Opowiadanie o sobie nowym osobom, które poznać prędzej czy później musisz, daje wachlarz ciekawych możliwości. Zabawne jest to, że ludzie uwierzą ci we wszystko na słowo. Po prostu nie zakładamy, że ktoś jest kłamliwy dopóki się o tym nie przekonamy. Równie dobrze mógł powiedzieć, że złamał dwie nogi jak jeździł na nartach i musiał mieć długą, kosztowną rehabilitację, a od fundacji dostał w prezencie bilet do Disneylandu. To by była oczywiście bzdura. Nikt by jednak tego nie kwestionował.

Nie miał jednak powodu by kłamać, zresztą jego prawdziwa odpowiedź i tak była dostatecznie ciekawa.

\- Jak byłem mały miałem wypadek samochodowy. – Kilka oczu się wytrzeszczyło w zdziwieniu.

\- Jejku, jak to się stało?

\- No… jakoś tak – zaśmiał się. – Bawiłem się z jakimś kolegą na podwórku, wybiegliśmy na ulice i… i tak to wyglądało. – Cóż, to całe wydarzenie było o wiele dziwniejsze niż to, co powiedział, ale po tylu latach nie miał już pewności, czy wszystkie wspomnienia z tego dnia na pewno są prawdziwe.

\- Coś wam się stało? – dopytywali.

\- Mi nie, potłuczony byłem. Gorzej z kolegą. Już więcej go po tym nie spotkałem, chyba się wyprowadzili, ale wiem, że stracił pamięć od siły uderzenia. Musiał się jakoś niefortunnie rąbnąć. – Coś go zabolało w tym wspomnieniu.

\- Masakra – komentowali.

\- Ej, a słyszeliście, że podobno ma do nas jeszcze dojść ktoś? – Ktoś zaczął opowiadać. – Podobno nie zdał dwa razy i przeniósł się teraz do innej szkoły. - Harry jednak przestał słuchać. Nie pierwszy raz myśli o tym wypadku z dzieciństwa. Trzyma gdzieś w pokoju wycinek z gazety o tym. Wieść się rozeszła, ogrodzili potem drogi w okolicy przedszkola. Tym razem jednak coś innego przykuło jego uwagę w tym wspomnieniu.

Pamiętał tego chłopaka. Pamiętał jak go poznał i pamiętał jakie poznawanie było wtedy łatwe. Był ciekawy kim ta osoba jest, skąd się wzięła, co ma do pokazania. To było jak odkrywanie czegoś i było w  tym mnóstwo radości. Teraz nawet nie chce mu się ich _słuchać_. A to akurat jest najmniej wymagające w procesie poznawania.

Po prostu tęsknił za czasami, kiedy czuł się tak samo zafascynowany drugą osobą jak ona nim. Od tamtej pory nie znalazł nikogo, kto by dawał mu tyle satysfakcji z podtrzymywania relacji w jako takim stanie, znał ludzi i z  nimi przebywał, ale nie czuł się z nimi powiązany na jakimś głębszym poziomie. Nie pamiętał kiedy czuł się z kimś na tyle dobrze by opowiedzieć o swoich najdziwniejszych przemyśleniach na temat siebie, na temat świata, wszystkiego. No, właściwie to pamiętał. Teraz już pamiętał.

Tęsknił za tymi czasami. Tęsknił na tym chłopakiem. Wciąż pamiętał jego imię. Louis.

Ale jakie to miało znaczenie? Teraz, w tym momencie, kiedy stał twarzą w twarz z gwiazdami, bez chmur, ogródek i owijania w bawełnę wiedział, że czuje się cholernie samotny w tym wielkim, wielkim świecie.

 

***

 

Obiad był niezły, na wyjeździe też było spoko z jedzeniem, ale jednak nie ma to jak domowe żarcie. Poszedł na górę do pokoju i wreszcie przytulił się do swojego łóżka – własnego łóżka nic nie zastąpi.

\- Ahh – westchnął w półmrok czterech ścian. Nic mu się nie chciało.

Odwrócił głowę w stronę do połowy rozpakowanej walizki. Ciuchy wylewały się na zewnątrz. Znowu westchnął i wstał ślamazarnie na nogi.

Zaczął wyciągać bluzki na łóżko, żeby oddzielić te do prania i te do szafy, kiedy nagle nie mógł wyciągnąć spodni spod kołtunu ciuchów. Pociągnął za wystającą nogawkę, aż reszta wystrzeliła w górę, zahaczając o tekturowe pudełko na górnej półce – spadło, otworzyło się, a co było w środku, się wysypało.

\- _Shit_ – mruknął pod nosem.

Zaczął zbierać zguby. Spinki, bransoletki, lakiery, jakieś naklejki, przyszywki, różne dziwne rzeczy, wszystkie różowe i błyszczące. Większość z tego to były rzeczy, które zgubiła Gemma – albo raczej myślała, że zgubiła. Po prostu… lubił je mieć. Chciał je mieć, bo tak naprawdę wciąż nie czuł, że naprawdę je posiada, nie były w końcu _jego_. Nie czuł też, że powinien je mieć. Z jednej strony nie uważał tego za coś złego, z drugiej jednak tak, był pełen wątpliwości i zahamowań. Nie chciał za bardzo o tym myśleć, więc pozbierał wszystko jak najszybciej z podłogi, nim ktoś wejdzie do jego pokoju. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy materiałowych motylach.

Były strasznie ładne. Jeden był fioletowy, drugi bladoróżowy ze złotymi wzorami. Miał taki plan, żeby je sobie przyszyć na kolana jednych dżinsów, to by wyglądała tak uroczo… Ale za bardzo się bał. Za każdym razem kiedy patrzył na te motyle, miał ochotę je przyczepić do tych spodni, ale zawsze hamował go strach. Znał mnóstwo ludzi, którzy mówili, że każdy jest inny, nikt nie powinien się siebie wstydzić, ale inaczej się to odczuwa, kiedy _jest_ się właśnie innym. Podziwiał wszystkich, którzy mieli odwagę pokazywać swoją inność, dziwność nawet, bo sam czuł się kompletnie sparaliżowany. Tym bardziej był przewrażliwiony w tym temacie, bo robił wszystko, żeby nikt się nawet nie domyślił, że on taki jest, że może taki być. Ale to stawało się męczące.

Schował motyle do pudełka. Miał wrażenie, że policzki mu się czerwienią. Wstydził się. Nawet przed sobą się tego wstydził.

 

***

 

Starał się nie pognieść wypracowania bardziej niż to było konieczne, kiedy wkładał je pospiesznie do torby w drodze do szkoły. No trochę mu się zaspało i dokańczał swoje wypociny w autobusie. Jedną ręką pisał i przytrzymywał kartkę, drugą starał się trzymać stabilnie kawę (i tak wylał ciupkę na kartki, może profesor lubi takie inwencje twórcze?).

Włożył kartki pomiędzy książki, modląc się, by nie okazały się później podarte, tymczasem żwawym krokiem doszedł do drzwi prowadzących bezpośrednio do szatni – zamknięte, oczywiście, kto by się tego spodziewał _po dzwonku_. Pognał szybko w stronę drzwi głównych, a czerwone zimne policzki zetknęły się z ciepłym niebieskim wnętrzem szkoły. Szedł po korytarzu z determinacją jak model na wybiegu, ściągając z siebie szalik i czapkę, kiedy nagle odskoczył od okna zaskoczony.

Coś tam pofrunęło. _Coś tam pofrunęło_. I rozumiał, że gołębiom się to zdarza, ale nie zdarza im się przy tym mieć rozpiętości skrzydeł na całe okno, a poza tym to był parter, a poza tym (po raz drugi) to _coś_ leciało w górę, nie w dół, jak to mają w zwyczaju normalne ptaki.

Co to do cholery było?

Harry przez chwilę myślał, że to jakiś orzeł gigant i to jeszcze jakiś obłąkany, bo chciał wlecieć do szkoły (no jak można _chcieć_ coś takiego zrobić), ale najwidoczniej zrezygnował i pognał w górę, omijając budynek. Tak. To całkiem prawdopodobne. Orzeł gigant.

W końcu stwierdził, że albo mu się przewidziało, albo jego mózg postanowił wyolbrzymić gołębia jako wyraz jego podświadomych strachów z dzieciństwa.

Cokolwiek to było, Harry musiał to wrzucić w otchłań zapomnienia, by kontynuować swój wybiegowy krok do szatni. Zbiegł po schodach i przeszedł po labiryncie szafek. Przez ciszę przedzierał się każdy stukot jego butów na lekkim obcasie, a gdzieś z oddali, z kolejnych pomieszczeń, słyszał też coś jeszcze.

Kiedy zbliżał się do swojej szafki, coraz wyraźniej słyszał jakieś dziwne dźwięki, jakby ktoś miał problem z otwarciem lub zamknięciem drzwiczek od szafki, albo coś mu się tam nie mieściło czy wypadało. Nie mógł dokładnie tego określić, ale brzmiało jakby ktoś się bardzo męczył.

W momencie postawienia kroku w nowym pomieszczeniu, rozległ się stuk obcasa, a dziwny hałas zaraz ucichł. Harry szedł dalej niewzruszony, choć w rzeczywistości wciąż nasłuchiwał. Przez dłuższy czas było słychać tylko jego. Doszedł do szafki, pokręcił cyferkami, a wpisawszy kod, otworzył skrzypiące drzwiczki. Zaczął zdejmować z siebie płaszcz i kiedy zdążył już zapomnieć o bacznym nastawianiu uszu, znowu usłyszał kogoś, kto dziwnie hałasował przy swojej szafce, był dosłownie kilka rzędów dalej. Tym razem ten _ktoś_ zdawał się być jakiś ostrożniejszy i cichszy, wkrótce dało się usłyszeć, jak szafkę zamyka i miesza cyferki. Harry był w trakcie zamykania swojej własnej szafki, kiedy nagle zobaczył jakiegoś chłopaka, który szybko jak wiatr umyka korytarzem z głową schyloną w dół.

Jakiś dziwny ten dzień dzisiaj, pomyślał.

Nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej, ruszył po schodach w górę szkoły. Zawsze wydawała się jakimś innym miejscem, kiedy korytarze były puste i nieżywe. Przez większość czasu spędzanego w szkole widzimy wszystkie pomieszczenia, w jakich przebywamy, przepełnione. Na korytarzach mnóstwo ludzi (i to jeszcze głośnych), a klasy wypełnione po brzegi (czasem nawet równie głośne). Taka szkoła bez ludzi to nie jest szkoła. To po prostu ściany i ławki, one po prostu istnieją. Dopiero ludzie nadają sens istnieniu.

Myślał o tym, przechodząc przez ostatni korytarz, a także obok uchylonych drzwi do toalet, gdzie ktoś chyba przemywał twarz. Od razu mu się skojarzyło ze sceną z Harrego Pottera, gdzie Malfoy miał kryzys w łazience. Zastanawiał się, czy to był ten sam chłopak, którego widział przez ułamek sekundy w szatniach.

Wreszcie wszedł do klasy, burknął „przepraszam za spóźnienie” i usiadł w pierwszej wolnej ławce. To była lekcja z wychowawcą, może mu odpuści spóźnienie. Może. W sumie whatever… Eh, znowu to życie, znowu ta rola. Siedź cicho, teraz jesteś uczniem. Stań i mów głośno, teraz jesteś nauczycielem. Rozważał przez chwilę wpatrywanie się w okno w poszukiwaniu orłów gigantów, ale ostatecznie wylądował z głową na rękach, na niby-poduszce.

Nie zauważył motyla, który pojawił się w klasie nie wiadomo skąd.

\- Dzień dobry – rozbrzmiało powitanie zaraz po ponownym otwarciu drzwi. Dość wysoki, młodzieńczy głos, całkiem ładny, trochę zmęczony, coś go nie kojarzył, ale cóż, nie zapamiętał chyba jeszcze wszystkich elementów kształtujących ludzi z jego klasy. Nie chciało mu się podnosić głowy, żeby sprawdzić kto przemówił, kolejny spóźnialski.

\- Trzecia D? – kontynuował owy głos.

\- Zgadza się – odpowiedział wychowawca, tego już rozpoznał. – A ty jesteś… tym naszym nowym uczniem?

\- Tak – odpowiedział, chyba z nutą zażenowania. Coś na integralu mówili o jakimś kolesiu, który miał do nich dojść… To pewnie on. Nadal mu się nie chciało podnieść głowy.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – Zaszeleściła kartka, na której nauczyciel miał spisaną listę.

\- Louis Tomlinson.

Harry podniósł głowę.

Przecież… co? To jego widział w szatni. Rozpoznawał jego ubrania i włosy.

To był… to był drugi Louis, jakiego widział w  życiu. Był chłopakiem drobnej postury, choć widać było, że jakoś tam wysportowany. Miał na sobie czarne obcisłe dżinsy oraz czerwoną bluzę z białym napisem „Doncaster Rovers” (kibic jeden)(niebezpieczne to obnażanie swoich poglądów sportowych). To na pewno był chłopak, którego widział w szatni. Ale… on wyglądał jakoś zbyt znajomo. Wyglądał tak znajomo, jakby go już widział wiele razy, nie tylko dzisiaj rano przez jakąś milisekundę i to kątem oka. Tylko nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd go znał.

\- Witamy w naszej klasie, Louis. Siadaj sobie gdzieś – poinstruował wychowawca, a chłopak rzucił okiem po klasie spode łba i ruszył dziarskim krokiem przez korytarz ławek. Harry wciąż wpatrywał się nań ze skupieniem, aż ten w końcu odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie; spiorunował go zimnym lodem i, i – już wiedział, już wiedział! Już sobie przypomniał, aż mu krążenie przyspieszyło i wzrok zbystrzał, choć go odwrócił. TAKIE spojrzenie się nie powtarza, takie oczy nie zdarzają się dwa razy. To był _Louis_.

Po prostu nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Usiadł gdzieś z tyłu, więc się nie odwracał, żeby nie wydać się jakiś dziwny, ale w głowie cały czas o nim myślał. To nie mógł być on, cóż to za zbieg okoliczności… Ale to musiał być on, przecież go rozpoznał, boziu, po tylu latach!

Im więcej o nim myślał, tym więcej rzeczy potwierdzało jego podejrzenia. Coraz więcej elementów jego twarzy zdawało mu się znajomych i kolor włosów się zgadzał, a nawet zamiłowanie sportem, konkretnie piłką nożną, widoczne było na pierwszy rzut oka. I ten wzrok, ten mroźny wzrok niczym zimny metal bram ciepłego serca.

Zastrzyk energii nie pozwolił mu położyć się na swojej niby-poduszce aż do końca lekcji.

 

***

 

Harry ledwo dogonił Louisa na przerwie, po tym jak prawie wybiegł z klasy do bufetu szkolnego. Niestety, kiedy dotarł tam razem z nim i już dosłownie deptał mu po piętach, ten nagle zniknął w tłumnej kolejce. Kiedy odnalazł go wzrokiem, widział, jak już zagaduje się z chłopakami z drużyny piłki nożnej u nich w szkole. Można się było tego po nim spodziewać.

Serce mu biło, aż mu żebra drżały, tak się ekscytował na spotkanie z Louisem. Nie spuszczał go z oczu, choć to było ciężkie wśród tłumu wygłodniałych. Czekał jednak cierpliwie (wcale nie cierpliwie, choć do końca) aż Louis kupi, co chciał, nie zobaczył jednak, co to było, bo szybko schował to do plecaka. Potem się odwrócił, chciał szybko umknąć ze spuszczoną głową, jednak Harry stanął mu na drodze. Podniósł niechętnie głowę (musiał ja nieznacznie zadrzeć), obdarzając Harrego widokiem na wzburzony ocean.

\- Cześć, Louis! – Harry powiedział entuzjastycznie, witając go jak przyjaciela, którym zresztą dla niego był, kiedy ostatnio się widzieli. Louis spojrzał na niego ostrzej, marszcząc lekko brwi.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział niepewnie. – A ty jesteś…?

Harremu szczęka opadła (mentalnie).

\- Eeh… – Mina mu zrzedła. – T-to ja, Harry… Nie pamiętasz?

Louis obejrzał jego twarz od góry do dołu, chyba mocno starał sobie przypomnieć, ale nie zdawał się bardzo odkrywczy w tym swoim myśleniu.

\- My się sobie przedstawialiśmy? – Zdawał się bardziej zagubiony niż na lekcjach fizyki. Harry… nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.

\- Em, chyba nie, sorki… - Serce nadal mocno mu biło, ale tym razem z jakiegoś zdenerwowania. Gwar bufetu narastał, Louis przez chwilę obserwował bacznie Harrego, lecz w pewnym momencie chyba się poddał z przeszukiwaniem swojej pamięci.

\- Muszę iść – powiedział trochę nieobecny i wyminął chłopaka chłodno jakby był tylko kolejnym przechodniem w metrze. Kiedy znalazł się tuż za progiem drzwi, zadzwonił dzwonek i Harry dosłyszał ciche „kurwa”.

Nic z tego nie rozumiał.

Wyszedł z bufetu o słabych nogach. Popatrzył na oddalającego się w pośpiechu Louisa. Czy to możliwe, że się pomylił? Nie, to nie było możliwe… Ale on go nie rozpoznał. Nie rozpoznała go osoba, za którą tęsknił najbardziej na świecie. Teraz tęsknił chyba jeszcze bardziej.

Patrzył na niego, aż nagle zboczył jak zbacza z toru korytarza i schodzi truchtem po schodach. Ale mieli lekcje na tym piętrze. Po co on schodził na dół, skoro było już po dzwonku?

Harry nie wiedział do końca, czemu to robi, ale zamiast pójść na lekcje, też poszedł na dół.

Jeszcze klasy nie zdążyły się rozejść, więc Louis, zajęty drogą przed sobą, nie mógł usłyszeć śledzących go kroków Harrego. Kiedy zbliżali się do stukającej posadzki w szatni, Harry zatrzymał się i sprytnie zdjął buty. uniknął dzięki temu wzroku Louisa, który odwrócił się za siebie w pewnym momencie, jednak Harry dopiero do niego dobiegał po cichu w skarpetkach, więc nie mógł go zauważyć.

Szedł za nim powoli, zawsze zostawiając między nimi bezpieczny dystans, a i tak by trafił nawet nie wiedząc, gdzie Louis skręca, bo wiedział już, że ma szafkę niedaleko jego własnej. Kiedy doszli do docelowego miejsca, Harry ukrył się rząd wcześniej, żeby nasłuchiwać, co się dzieje.

Louis najpierw rozpiął plecak i wyjął coś szeleszczącego jak siatka na jedzenie, możliwe, że wyjął kanapkę. Nagle usłyszał jakieś „bum” o drzwi szafki, co go przestraszyło, Louis kopnął w nią czy co? Ale zaraz usłyszał, jak ten mówi „ciiii” jakby kogoś uspakajał, o co tu chodzi, zamknął kogoś w tej szafce i daje mu żarcie, o co chodzi?!

Nasłuchiwał dalej, aż dosłyszał jak Louis wpisuje kod, po czym powoli otwiera drzwiczki, a wtedy „bumy” się powieliły, brzmiało jakby tam był jakiś podekscytowany pies. Jak można zamknąć psa w szafce.

Potem usłyszał chłapanie szczękami, to musiało być jakieś zwierzę. Teraz był po prostu zbyt ciekawy. Podszedł i wychylił się odrobinę, jeszcze odrobinę, już prawie widział…

Zachłysnął się powietrzem. Louis natychmiast spojrzał w jego stronę przerażonym wzrokiem i obaj odskoczyli do tyłu ze strachu.

\- _Smok?!_ – pisnął Harry, chciał głośno, ale strach uwiązł mu gardło.

\- Ty mnie śledzisz czy co?! – Louis zaczął wpychać niezdarnie stwora z powrotem do szafki, ten zdawał się skonfundowany, nie wiedział czy ma stawiać opór i jeść czy się posłuchać i się schować. 

Harry tylko patrzył niedowierzając.

\- To… smok? – stać go było tylko na powtórzenie pytania.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął ostro, nadal szarpiąc się ze swoim zwierzakiem – i tak mam dość problemów, mógłbyś się i ty nie doczepiać? O co ci w ogóle chodzi, uwziąłeś się na mnie?

\- Nie, nie, spokojnie, ja wiedziałem, że masz smoka, ale, em – „nie spodziewałem się go tutaj” chciał dodać, ale zauważył, że wymsknęło mu się coś, czego nie powinien był mówić.

\- Jak to wiedziałeś, ty serio masz jakiegoś świra – Louis żachnął się totalnie wkurzony, gdy nagle usłyszeli jakiś _krok_. Obaj spojrzeli w stronę dźwięku, nawet smok się obrócił. Potem usłyszeli zamykające się drzwi i kolejne kroki.

\- Kurwa mać – szepnął Louis zupełnie bezgłośnie.

\- Na lekcjach nie powinno być towarzystwo? – Usłyszeli surowy głos.

Harry popatrzył na smoka, a potem na Louisa, który zdawał się topić myśli w panice. Rozejrzał się dookoła, potem dostrzegł buty w rękach Harrego. Najpierw spojrzał na niego groźnym spojrzeniem, ale potem chyba stwierdził, że to niezły pomysł. jedna ręką pilnował smoka, drugą zdjął trampki. Słyszeli coraz bliższe kroki, Harry oczekiwał jakiegoś planu, czegokolwiek. Nagle Louis wcisnął mu swoje buty w ręce, sam wziął smoka pod pachę i szepnął: „W nogi!”

I zaczęli biec. Louis na przedzie, Harry lekko z tyłu, wystartował nieco później, oszołomiony. Bieg był dość cichy, choć wcale nie bezgłośny, szczególnie kiedy ogon smoka zarył o jedną z szafek z głośnym hukiem i Louisowym „shit”.

W pewnym momencie Louis się zatrzymał i rozejrzał w tą i w drugą stronę (trudno się dziwić, widział ten labirynt pierwszy raz), Harry szybko podbiegł, wskazał którąś ze stron i pognał przed siebie, przejmując inicjatywę. Louis podążył. Wleźli do łazienki.

Zamknęli za sobą drzwi i znaleźli się w cichym wnętrzu z silnym echo. Musieli odetchnąć i się wysapać zanim, któryś z nich przemówił. Louis przytulił smoka bliżej i popatrzył w stronę drzwi.

\- Weź, ja się boję, chodźmy tutaj. – Wskazał którąś z kabin, po czym ją otworzył. – Idziesz? – szepnął zaproszenie, zanim wszedł. Harry skinął głową.

Usiedli na zamkniętej muszli, żeby w  każdej chwili mogli podkulić nogi. Siedzieli w ciszy, wyczekując jakichś dźwięków.

Nic z tego nie mieściło się w głowie Harrego, ale prawda jawiła mu się przed jego oczami – na kolanach jego dawnego przyjaciela, który go nie pamięta, leży smok z prawdziwej krwi i kości. Stworzenie było teraz spokojne, wzrok wlepiło w jeden punkt, małe uszy postawiło do góry. Czuwało, tak samo jak oni.

To było niesamowite. Niesamowicie się patrzyło na to zwierzę. Miało brązowe łuski, mieniące się na złoto, czerniejące w stronę łap, a oczy ciemnoszare z jakimś zielonkawym połyskiem. Przez tęczówkę przechodziła podłużna źrenica, podobna do kociej. Wyglądał trochę jak przerośnięta jaszczurka, choć oczywiście nie dało się go z nią pomylić ze względu na skrzydła, teraz złożone.

Coś sobie przypomniał. To tego gada musiał widzieć dzisiaj rano za oknem! To był jego orzeł gigant. Ne tam żaden gołąb.

\- Ej, ja chyba-

\- Ciiii! – Louis wysyczał natychmiast. Harry zrozumiał i się uciszył.

\- Nie możemy tu siedzieć w nieskończoność – zauważył jednak szeptem. Louis spuścił głowę, myśląc intensywnie. – Musimy jakoś sprawdzić, czy ktoś jest na zewnątrz – dodał. Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Zbyt ryzykowne – odszepnął. Podniósł głowę, spoglądając na okno. – Musimy uciec.

Harry również spojrzał na okno.

-  Okej – zgodził się. Louis wyszedł powoli z kabiny.

Okno było usytuowane przy samym suficie, bowiem łazienka była w podziemiach szkoły. Louis wyciągnął rękę, stanął na palcach i… nie mógł dosięgnąć klamki. Harry za to nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, lecz się powstrzymał przed jego rozdźwięczeniem. Podszedł bliżej, a zza głowy Louisa nagle pojawiła się dłuższa ręka, która bez problemu dosięgła klamki i otworzyła okno. Chłopak spojrzał na Harrego z wyrzutem jakby fakt manifestacji swojego wzrostu przyćmił chwalebność czynu jaki to przyniosło. Pozostawił jednak sprawę w milczeniu. Popatrzył na gabaryty jakie mieli w rękach.

\- Weź rzuć tam te buty – poinstruował. Harry położył je na zewnątrz. – Okej. – popatrzył potem na smoka, zawahał się chwilę, ale wkrótce się zdecydował. – Trzymaj – powiedział, podając stwora Harremu.

Ten w pierwszym odruchu chciał się cofnąć, lecz powstrzymał ten refleks w ostatniej chwili. Z lekko drżącymi rękami, wyciągnął ramiona przed siebie i przyjął rzeczony prezent.

Louis wtedy wspiął się zwinnie na parapet, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wychylił wtedy głowę przez okno i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie.

\- Smok – poprosił.

Towar przekazany, Harry zabierał się do przejścia na drugą stronę. Kiedy wyszedł, powietrze nagle okazało się o wiele lżejsze niż w tamtej pułapce. Zamknął za sobą okno na tyle ile się dało.

Kiedy się odwrócił, Louis zdążył już założyć trampki i wypuścił smoka w trawę, a ten się w nią jakby wtopił i w ten sposób uciekł. Wkrótce nie było widać po nim śladu. Wtedy Louis odwrócił wzrok na Harrego i dosłownie go tym sparaliżował. Aż miał ochotę cofnąć się do tyłu, kiedy ten podszedł do niego żwawym krokiem.

\- Gęba na kłódkę, jasne? – wycedził z palcem skierowanym w jego kierunku. Zdawał się teraz jakiś większy i wcale nie taki drobny jak wcześniej.

\- Louis, uspokój się, mi… mi możesz ufać. – Nie powiedział o tym nikomu od czasów dzieciństwa, _naprawdę_ można mu ufać. Louis jednak złapał się za głowę spanikowany po odkrytym sekrecie.

\- Ja nie żartuję, a w ogóle mógłbyś mi wreszcie wyjawić swoje imię czy tylko ja będę ukazywał tajemnice? – wyskoczył nagle ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki.

\- Eee – Harry się lekko zaciął, Louis podniósł jedną brew. – Jestem Harry - powiedział skromnie. Niebieski wzrok wrył się w niego badawczo. Po chwili znowu umknął.

\- Wiesz, że teraz nie masz już odwrotu? – Harry zmarszczył brwi pytająco. - Skoro wiesz o smoku, masz dwa wyjścia. Albo staniesz się moim partnerem w zbrodni i będziesz dochowywał tajemnicy… albo-

\- Albo co? – Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, zbierało mu się na łzy chyba, ze wzruszenia. – Albo mnie unicestwisz?

Louisa najpierw zamurowało, ale po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem. Nagle cały strach się z niego zmył i stał się inny, kolorowy, jakby rozłożył skrzydła i pokazał ich drugą stronę.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział przez ostatki śmiechu, spoglądając po raz pierwszy bardzo ciepło. Odchrząknął po chwili i znowu zeszronił oczy. Harry zastanowił się nad tą przemianą. Coś go blokowało. Coś blokowało jego dwoistą naturę.

Ile mogło się zmienić w ciągu tych wszystkich lat?

\- Słuchaj… - chciał jakoś dobrze zadać pytanie. – O co chodzi właściwie z tym… z tym smokiem? – wyszło mu coś takiego.

Louis spojrzał nań tajemniczo. Potem rozejrzał się w dwie strony, jakby szukając świadków.

\- Chodź. – Zaprosił gestem i poszli, jak Harry podejrzewał, do królestwa motyli. Albo do innego miejsca, gdzie nie będzie niepożądanych świadków, choć z motylami też nic nie wiadomo.

Z motylami naprawdę nigdy nic nie wiadomo…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okej więc od razu ostrzegam, że nie wiem, kiedy nowy rozdział będzie, bo ten dokończyłam dzisiaj, co oznacza, że nie jestem już z rozdziałami do przodu, czyli będzie trzeba po prostu czekać na rozdział, który się pojawi w czasie nieokreślonym, ale sama mam nadzieje, że nadejdzie to szybko. Więc tak, cierpliwi korzystają, tak powiem XD mówcie co myślicie!

**Author's Note:**

> baby-lion-harry.tumblr.com


End file.
